Pumpkin Petals
by Azure129
Summary: A oneshot set before the events of the movie, focusing on Jack and Sally and their friendship...that would lead to something more. Very romantic, very fluffy, we've tried not to make it cheesy though, I swear! R&R, please! An AzureNintendo production!
1. An Old Beginning

**NintendoGal55: Hello one and all! This is surprising, isn't it? A collaboration between Azure129 and I...that's NOT Hey Arnold? O.O There's a disturbance in the force... But actually, we were talking about the classic **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**, which we both love, and our mutual love for JackxSally. :D And eventually the idea of a little backstory was pitched. And here we are!**

**Azure129: XDXD So, NintendoGal is totally going to deny this, but this whole wonderful thing was all her idea! She totally was the one who brought up the topic of TNBC in our of our chats, she's totally the one who threw the word 'prequel' out there, so seriously, major major MAJOR props to her for this ;) We hope you like it, guys! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go rock out to the TNBC and the Nightmare Revisited soundtracks! XDXDXD**

**We do not own **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_** or any of its characters. Only the master himself Tim Burton owns them. We're merely just fans. So please don't sue us. We are NOT worth suing. At all.**

_**An AzureNintendo production...**_

**Pumpkin Petals**

**Chapter 1:**

**An Old Beginning...**

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Sally didn't like her circumstances. Strange to say, for someone who was only recently created and was adapting to being "alive" in the world. The world of Halloween Town, a place that lived in the celebration of Halloween. Sally was a curious soul, she wanted to learn more about the town, the people, the very Halloween holiday itself, everything. She wanted to be a part of it, to interact with everyone and enjoy the annual festivities she heard so much about.<p>

Unfortunately, this was not the case for her.

She was a rag doll, created and given life by Dr. Finkelstein, the eccentric but brilliant town scientist. Her clothes weren't even one solid article of clothing, it was just several patches of fabric sewed and patched together to make one dress.

Her hair was red, made of soft yarn material. Her insides were various stuffings, and her limbs, as well as the rest of her body, were all patched and sewn with visible stitches, made of various parts. How she was able to function as if she were alive, only Dr. Finkelstein could ever do. She was simply a living breathing rag doll.

Her job, sadly, was to be a maid to her creator. To serve him food, clean his abode, and keep care of him. This was not a fun job for her. As she adapted to being alive, she of course grew quite a personality and curiosity. Being a rag doll, she even acquired the skill to sew, which she was excellent at. So much so that Dr. Finkelstein allowed her to have a sewing machine in her room, which she used to mend his clothing or other such things that would require her seamstress talents.

However, he kept her sheltered. Away from the outside world she longed to see so much. Any time she requested to go out, he only refused, saying over and over that she wasn't ready for that kind of thing. And the growing tired "You're mine! I made you, with my own hands!".

Sally didn't like this life. She wanted more out of it. No matter how many times her creator guilt-tripped her for ever having such thoughts.

Sally was unhappy. She was treated badly in her own home and had no place to be herself and have fun like she desired to do.

But that all changed today. The doorbell rang, while the doctor was busy in his lab, and Sally was ordered to stand by in case he needed something.

"The door is open!" Dr. Finkelstein called out, almost impatiently. He really didn't like being interrupted too much. Mostely he considered everyone in town beneath him (at least, it seemed so to Sally with how often he would grumble about the town citizens and their 'stupidity', especially in comparison with his own 'genius.') Sally just let out a small sigh and looked to the door now, waiting for it to open slowly and timidly as it usually did...The few townspeople who showed up here were often a bit intimidated by Dr. Finkelstein and so they always acted rather quietly.

However, Sally blinked and had to almost jump in surprise as the door was suddenly swept open widely, freely, almost joyfully. "Dr. Finkelstein! And how are you this fine evening?" an eager, happy, bright and yet suave voice suddenly announced. Sally's eyes took in the sight of a tall, thin skeleton dressed in a black tuxedo with a big smile on his face.

He didn't notice Sally in the corner at first though as his eyes went right to the sight of the doctor. Meanwhile (and much to Sally's futher surprise) Dr. Finkelstein actually stopped his work and turned to this strange new visitor with a beaming smile. "Jack Skellington! Oh I'm fine, fine, my boy...And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my humble abode this evening?" He grinned obsequiously.

Jack just smiled more if that was possible and took another step inside. "Ah, well, there's only two hundred and fifty three days left until Halloween...and I was hoping that this year we might, mmm..." for a moment his smile seemed to falter though it then returned in full force, "...shake things up a bit! I wanted to see if I could apply to you for some 'different' lights and lighting special effects this year. All we've ever had are the same orange lights-but maybe we could mix in a color with more...emotion! Just to get past tradition and show our love and affection for our day." A softer look came to his face but it quickly turned back into his normal wide smile.

He was about to say more when suddenly a little ghostly dog came running into the lab at his heels, barking and smiling with his nose glowing red. "Zero! Here boy!" The little dog heeled at his feet and Jack, recalling the open door, closed it. There was a small movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and then blinked and turned his head to the side a little. He had never seen...this little creature before. She seemed quite small and shy...and he found himself looking at her more and more. "Oh...I'm sorry, Dr. Finkelstein..." Jack spoke in a softer voice now, his eyes still on the girl, "I didn't realize you had company." He smiled and took step toward the girl, and then held out his hand. "Hello, my dear. I'm Jack Skellington. It's nice to meet you."

Sally was quite stricken by this entire spectacle. Someone from the outside world, who seemed so bright and cheerful with a bounce in his step was coming here, and also could even have the very doctor actually smile and seem like he enjoyed the company of this being. Upon hearing his name, she was shocked to realize that this was the Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The ruler of the town! He was here! She couldn't believe it. She'd heard Jack's name in passing from the doctor, but never would've thought she could meet him. And he was so sweet, so polite and warm, bright and cheerful, as he were a kid.

If Sally could blush, she probably would have been right now. She looked at his skeletal hand as if it were a foreign object, but realized he wanted to shake her hand. She wasn't familiar with greeting customs, nor such polite kindness, but she managed to smile shyly and reach out to gently offer her hand in return. "Hello..." She said in a timid voice, her eyes darting to the doctor looking at her with hard eyes, though his outward appearance seemed all well and good with glee. "I-I'm Sally...just Sally. It's very...nice to meet you Mr. Skellington..."

Jack smiled a little more and, figuring she was shy, took her little hand and gave it a small shake and then released it. "Sally...Well that's a lovely name. I'm happy I ran into you, Sally." He chuckled a little. "After all, as the Pumpkin King I'm supposed to know everyone in town." She still just kept looking at him like she was overwhelmed or something and she was still so very quiet, and though people behaving all 'reverently' around him usually made Jack uncomfortable...mostly he just found her charming. He considered for a moment and then asked politely. "So, you're here with Dr. Finkelstein...Is he your brother or your cousin...?" He let the question hang.

"I'm her CREATOR," was suddenly announced from across the lab in a firm, proud, commanding voice which caused both Jack and Sally to blink and look back over at Dr. Finkelstein. The mad scientist wheeled himself closer to the two young people. "And SHE..." he sort of growled the pronoun, "...is only here to serve me..." Some of his former smile then returned though as he added, "...and to serve YOU of course, Jack. Whatever you need...New lights? Certainly, my boy, we can talk about that...Come with me!" He started to wheel across his lab. He called out over his shoulder. "And Sally...eh...clean something!" He spat the words in disdain.

Jack blinked several times, and for the first time now a frown came to his face. He looked after Dr. Finkelstein at first. Then he turned back around to Sally. His smile returned. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't worry, Sally.I know Dr. Finkelstein can be a little 'demanding' but I'm sure he cares about you. You're his creation after all. I'm sure he'll learn to love you like a daughter." He winked and then gave her a small bow, and then turned back in the direction Dr. Finkelstein had gone and joined him over at his lab table.

Needless to say, Sally was taken aback by this whole thing. Most especially at how Jack seemed to disagree with her own creator like that. And to just openly say something so...sweet to her. She only wished his words were true. But none the less, she just couldn't help but feel so moved, to just melt at how sweet Jack was being. Without even being told to do so, and to her no less. No one was this nice to her, not ever. She hadn't even exchanged dialogue with anyone other than Dr. Finkelstein, and that always ranged from boring and listless to full of disdain. She wasn't anything special, she knew that, but would it hurt to treat her nicely?

Sally would've blushed if she could, as her eyes never left Jack. Who would've thought that the very Pumpkin King himself was such a nice and kind person? Especially to the likes of her! She just couldn't believe her ears. She melted. Just melted. Her heart would be pounding if she had one.

Reluctantly, she left the room to go and clean the kitchen downstairs, her eyes yet again never leaving Jack even as she left. She couldn't understand why she couldn't keep her eyes off him, why the thought of seeing him again seemed so alluring. It was obvious, he was kind to her and she always had a desire to see the outside world and interact with the townsfolk, so naturally she would feel this way. But why did it seem to be...more? Why did she feel so compelled to see him again?

"I-I'll be right back, Doctor. Excuse me." She said timidly, and left.

These words caught Jack's ears just as he reached the doctor and caused him to stop and turn to look at her as she was departing. She seemed pensive, shy, distracted...It was curious to him. A smile came to his face though. Overall she really was a nice kid. He liked her. He hoped to see her at this year's upcoming Halloween parade. Maybe he could even give her a special part to help her feel like more of a part of the town. "Goodbye, Sally..." he called out to her politely as her form left the room. To his interest, before turning back around to the doctor, he saw the shadow of Sally near the entrance of the corridor she had just gone down pause or a moment...but then move away finally. He sighed a little, still smiling, and shook his head and then his eyes turned back to Dr. Finkelstein.

"Now boy..." Dr. Finkelstein began, pulling some test tubes in front of himself, "About those lights..."

Before he could go on though, Jack cleared his throat slightly and interrupted, as politely as he could, "Um...Doctor...before we begin...I was wondering...Sally...she's...very shy, isn't she?"

"Heh?" Dr. Finkelstein asked absent mindedly. He sighed. "Eh, I suppose. Wretched girl...I can never find what I'm looking for! She has no idea how to organize!" He rummaged some more.

Jack frowned a little. "Well...she seems like she's trying, at least, doctor," Jack gently suggested.

Dr. Finkelstein never even looked up. "I suppose..." he sighed out, almost with boredom. Then he came upon his desired beaker now and smiled. "Eureka! Well, my boy, now we can get started! So you wanted a different color of light to go with the orange, huh? Alright, well how about..." he mixed a few ingredients into the beaker and swirled them around and then a poof of color came out of the top, "...Orange-RED!" He grinned.

Jack looked at the color...and just gave a disappointed sigh. Still though, he tried to be polite. "Well...it's a start..."

* * *

><p>Sally, having heard his sweet call to her, couldn't help but stop for a moment as let it sink in, and felt herself smile all the more. She liked Jack. Well, she liked him immediately upon his arrival, but by now she really grew to like him. She giggled very softly to herself as she descended the curved ramp, coming downstairs. Soft barking was heard, and she saw the ghost-dog who had come with Jack, barking happily as he followed after her. Zero, she thought his name was. Why was he following her? Did he like strangers? Didn't he want to be with his master?<p>

"H-Hello, doggy...Zero?" She asked softly, holding her hand out to him carefully.

Zero barked happily, floating around her in a circle as he checked her out. Sally giggled and continued on down to the kitchen, with him following her.

Once there, she looked around for something to do. Unfortunately for her lack of proper planning...the kitchen was clean. There was nothing for her to clean or put away.

That is, until a jar on the counter caught her eye. It was a simple black jar with an eerie label on it, Deadly Nightshade. It occurred to her that she had brought this downstairs with her by accident, and recalled that Dr. Finkelstein used it in some of his experiments. Whoever ingested it would fall into slumber for quite a period of time. She found this out when the doctor accidentally added the ingredient to his tea as opposed to the experiment he had been working on, and ended up drinking it instead, falling asleep moments later. She stared at the jar, feeling a bit of a notion coming to her then. What if...?

No. Sally shook her head of such a ridiculous thought before it could even come to fruition within her mind. She couldn't risk such a ridiculous attempt.

Zero barked around her, whimpering a little. She turned to him, and could see he wanted to play. He must've been so bored, the poor ghost-dog. But Sally didn't have any toys or anything she could throw.

But it occurred to her.

"All right, Zero...just a moment." She undid the stitches of her left upper arm, removing it with ease. She waved it in his face, enticing him, as Zero happily barked, following the limb with his eyes and glowing red nose. "Go get it, boy!" She tossed her arm across the room for him to fetch.

Meanwhile, back in the lad, Dr. Finkelstein was going on and on about the different hues of orange he was sure to have in store for Jack this Halloween ( "Some of them even closer to blood red then orange! Oh, my boy, we'll shake things up this year!" He had smiled widely to himself as he continued pouring and mixing contents from different test tubes to create new colors.)

Jack, however, was a little...distracted, at the moment. His eyes were on Dr. Finkelstein, of course, and he was smiling a little and nodding where appropriate to be polite and to show respect the the old scientist. But his thoughts were elsewhere. 'Poor Sally...I hope he doesn't treat her this shamefully all the time...An existence of just cleaning and serving him day in and day out...always the same pattern, unable to escape it...' A small sigh escaped Jack and for a moment his thoughts turned down a different, more familiar road. His own restless feelings lately... How he did the same thing, not really day after day as with Sally, but year after year...Halloween, the same old Halloween over and over again. Sure it was a wonderful holiday and he loved all the scaring and screaming!

There was a part of him that loved the macabre, after all, and, well...not to boast but he did have a certain unparalleled natural talent at it. He might have spent a lot of his time smiling and being helpful but when he felt like it NO ONE could match him for a good scare.

And yet still, there were other parts to him as well. Other aspects of himself that needed sustenance...He longed for something sometimes, though he could never place his finger on what it was...All he knew was that he was sure he would know it when he found it (sooner or later at least). It would exhiliarate him and rattle all of his bones to their cores and make him love Halloween again the way he had used to love it before...all of this longing had begun...It would make him love everything, whatever it was he was looking for.

Still playing along a bit with Dr. Finkelstein, Jack patted his right bony thigh twice, feeling the need for some comfort...and few creatures comforted him more than his faithful dog Zero. He smiled: one pat to Zero's ghostly head and he knew he would be alright.

And yet, no ghost dog came. Jack blinked and glanced over his shoulder, but the room was empty and Zero was out of sight. "Um, Dr. Finkelstein, just one moment please..." the skelton man briefly interrupted the good doctor, "I'm afraid my dog's run off into your house." He put a hand to his mouth and called out. "Zero!"

Downstairs, or rather, on the lower level given that there were no stairs in the vicinity, Sally was still playing fetch with Zero. She was actually having some fun! She just couldn't help but feel amazed at how such little something could make Zero feel as if he were on top of the world. A simple game of fetch excited the ghost dog something fierce, and heck, she was having fun too! She'd toss her disembodied arm across the room, Zero would happily bark and float over to fetch it, then bring it back to her and place it on the floor for her to pick up and throw again. Sally was just having a ball, and Zero seemed to like her and was having fun too, which made her pretty happy to be appreciated. Even by a ghostly animal.

Zero, just bringing back her arm, suddenly heard his master calling him from upstairs, and perked right up. He then ran, or floated rather, up the ramp to go back up to the lab where he was calling from. With Sally's arm in his mouth.

"Oh dear..." Sally murmured, shaking her head. Sure, she could function fine if she lost a limb, considering she wasn't even mortal and couldn't feel pain, but it was always a nuissance not being completely whole. She stuffed some more of the fallen leaves from her armless socket and then hurried up after Zero to retrieve her arm.

Upstairs, Jack glanced around in puzzlement for his dog while Dr. Finkelstein continued to fiddle around with his concoctions. "Jack, I'm certain Sally will find the dog and give it a treat or something. Now my boy I need to ask you your feelings on jack-o-lanterns that glow red, heh, heh, heh..." He mixed some things in one vial and an eerie red glow resumed from the effort.

Jack blinked and looked back at the old doctor for a moment, really more concerned with Zero than another variation on orange lighting that wasn't so different from orange when you got right down to it. "Well...I..." Suddenly the sound of barking met his ears and Jack turned with a smile in the direction of the corridor from which it had come. "Zero!" He called out the dogs name and turned in the direction of the corridor, his arms held out for the little dog.

Suddenly the ghostly, glowing pet came into sight, all bright and smiling...and with something in his mouth. Jack looked puzzled for a moment...And then Zero came up and dropped a long, pale blue arm right into his hands. He looked at the object curiously. "Zero..." he raised an eyebrow, looking at the object... "Where did you get this?"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approaching from the direction of the corridor met his ears.

"There you are!" Sally said, not in anger, but in relief, to Zero as he turned around to look at her, barking happily. "Come on boy...may I have my arm back, please?"

"Arf!" Zero said, and picked up her arm, went over to her, and placed it on the floor at her feet.

"Thank you." She patted his ghostly head and picked up her arm. She realized Jack and Dr. Finkelstein were watching her, and her eyes widened. "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be going now. Excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, she hurried out of the room with her severed arm in hand.

Zero barked sadly and looked up at his master.

Jack just watched her depart curiously. Then he looked down at his hands...that had been holding her actual arm for a moment. And for the first time in his life he felt sort of...embarrassed. He was naturally a modest and reserved person, kept to himself, lived privately and quietly. And yet somehow he had just been holding the better part of the arm of the young woman he had just met not half an hour ago. He blinked several times and swallowed and shook his head. Dr. Finkelstein was still working on stuff, and also mumbling under his breath about 'that darn girl Sally.'

Jack considered for a moment and then cleared his throat and smiled. "Dr. Finkelstein, this all looks like excellent work, and I knew I could trust you with it. Um...if you'll excuse me for a moment though "...I just want to make sure Zero didn't make too much of a mess for your new...eh...girl..."" He gave a polite bow.

"Huh?" the doctor said over his shoulder. "Oh, um, yes, Jack, if you wish..." He mixed a few more concotions together. "I'm a genius..." He smiled to himself.

Jack just smiled and shook his head at the predictable reply, then tapped his thigh twice, causing Zero to smile and heel and follow him. He then quickly slipped out

Sally had gone to her room, where the light was fairly good from the large window, and was stitching her arm back onto her body. It wasn't hard, she could easily sew it back on with one hand. She had learned since her creation to sew her limbs back on in a synch. She wasn't mad of course, just a bit embarrassed at what happened. But she couldn't blame the dog, and she didn't. He was just obeying his master, and she didn't fault him for that.

_Oh, I'll get over it...I just hope Jack will, too._ She had a feeling he probably would. Hopefully. _Jack..._ A wistful smile came to her face as she continued to replace her arm, and found herself giggling a bit. There was something about Jack...something about his presence made her feel so happy, so...warm, and even safe. Sure, he was said to be a perfect scarer, being the Pumpkin King and all, but he was so kind and bright, cheerful and even suave. Overall, she wanted to be near him a lot more. Was that why she wanted to see him again after today? Probably. But it still didn't feel as simple as that.

She hummed a little to herself, not even noticing that Jack was wandering the corridor trying to find her, and paused in the doorway upon seeing her there.

"Sally!" Jack's smile lit up at having found her. He was about to approach her when he blinked and realized that this place...with a small rug and little bed (upon wish Sally sat with a sewing basket) was probably her bedroom. He paused and cleared his throat and asked with a small bow, "May I come in?" before entering. A small nod from a rather surprised looking Sally then led him to take several long strides into the room. It was very shabby and he felt a little bad for that...though somehow he could imagine that Sally, in her humbleness, thought it more than enough. Putting these thoughts aside, he stood before Sally and addressed her kindly. "I hope I'm not interrupting you but I just wanted to thank you for entertaining Zero before. I hope he wasn't too much trouble..." Jack then blinked at the sight of Sally's arm. It was still only half stitched back to herself. "Oh...do you need any help with that?" Jack asked politely and with a warm smile.

"I-It's all right, Mr. Skellington...I can do this..." Sally said timidly with a shy smile. If she had a heart, it would be racing! He was in her room! Her room!

Normally anyone would think that was scandalous, and maybe she felt embarrassed at how messy her room was, but at the same time, she didn't mind at all. She couldn't help but feel flattered and even happy that he would come all this way just to say that. What a sweetheart...he was making it increasingly difficult for her not to like him. Not that she was complaining. It was nice to meet someone she liked, who seemed to like her too, since he was so nice. She looked down at Zero, who barked at her happily, and giggled. "It's fine, I could see he wanted to play, so of course I wanted to make sure he was entertained. I would've used something better, but unfortunately I didn't have any toys, or anything I could throw...I'm sorry, I just kind of had to think quickly." She looked down at her lap as she finished the last touches to sewing her arm back on.

"Oh Sally..." Jack chuckled a little and knelt down on his bony legs so that he was at eye level with her. "What do you mean you would have used something better? Your arm is...PART OF YOU! It was the nicest thing you could have used. And actually well..." Jack stood up and glanced to the side, looking a little sheepish for a moment, "I usually use one of my ribs to play fetch with Zero, to be honest." He then reached inside of his shirt and removed on of this thin, curved rib bones. He gave a whistle. "Zero! Here boy!" Zero smiled and flew up and barked. "Go get it! "Jack gave the bone a light toss across the room and Zero raced to play with it. He smiled at the sight and then turned back to Sally. "See...? I think he likes body parts better than toys, actually, because...they probably let him feel closer to the person he's playing fetch with." He smiled more.

Sally would've blushed if she could, but felt so much better about the situation. She giggled and watched the little spectacle of Zero happily fetching the rib bone Jack had tossed for him, and she found herself smiling as she carefully made eye contact with him. "Well...I...I never thought of it that way...I suppose it makes sense...I...I'll have to keep it in mind..." She finally finished sewing her arm back on, and lifted and bended it a few times, then wiggled her fingers. Good as new. She smiled and placed the thread and needle back into her sewing basket.

"Arf!" Zero came back over to them, placing the bone on the floor, and happily panting with his tongue hanging out. Sally giggled, and this time picked up the bone since it was closer to her, and threw it across the room for Zero to fetch, which he happily did.

"But um...thank you, Mr. Skellington...it was sweet of you to make sure everything was all right...I..." She looked down shyly again, twiddling her hands and fingers.

Jack looked down at her and blinked several times. She was so sweet...but what could be on her mind? "What is it, Sally?" he asked kindly, putting on a smile. For a moment he was about to move to sit down next to her so that they could talk more closely, but then part of his mind instantly recalled that she was on her bed and so he rejected the idea as being far too forward, and especially since he hadn't been invited to join her like that. And so he just continued leaning down a little to get a better look at her. He smiled a little more as he added in a further prompt to her, "Please, I really would like to know what's on your mind. As the Pumpkin King I'm supposed to be acquainted with all of the townspeople and I'm also supposed to take all of their opinions into account. And you seem like a very clever person so, if you have anything to say, please tell me." He smiled as sincerely as he could.

He wanted to hear what she had to say! She was so used to her opinions and ideas being dismissed as nonsense, that hearing someone who seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say, and even calling her clever was so new to her! It took her a few moments to let it sink in, so that she could formulate a proper response. Once again, she knew she would be blushing if she had a heart pumping an ongoing circulation of blood. "I...well I...just wanted to say that I appreciate it... Very much, of course. I am sorry to have to bother you in the middle of...an errand, Mr. Skellington, I hope it's not troubling you...but I do appreciate it. I don't want you to feel that your...kindness was a waste of time. I-It shouldn't be...I wouldn't want that to happen. But thank you..."

Taking a breath and managing to look up at him, she met his eyes again. Though they were deep empty sockets, they were still very vivid and expressive, especially in combination with his wide smile. She played with a few strands of her hair, her eyes darting nervously from his eyes to the cute little bat bow-tie he had on with his stripped suit.

Once again, it had always made Jack a little uncomfortable when the citizens of Halloween Town seemed to sort of revere and glorify him like he was above them, and to act almost in awe of his presence...And yet he didn't find himself feeling uncomfortable by the way Sally was around him. He realized though that partly that was due to the fact that she wasn't really 'revering' him...She was just shy around him...like she might be around any stranger, considering her isolated living circumstances. So she was quiet and respectful and humble, but she wasn't fawning all over him and calling him by his title and acting like she wanted to kiss the ground he walked on or something. There was something genuine and sincere about her and he liked that. It made him smile more. He replied to her.

"Sally..." he reached out and took the small liberty of placing a hand on her shoulder, "There's no need to apologize for 'bothering me'. I'm happy I met you. And besides, you're a person-you're more important than planning Halloween lights eight months in advance. And as for my kindness, well...kindness deserves kindness, after all. And you were so kind to me by welcoming me here and, well..." he cleared his throat a tiny bit and admitted with a small, sheepish shrug, "...and NOT treating me like I was 'The Pumpkin King'", he removed his hand from her shoulder to make air quotes around the term, and then gave a small chuckle and went on, "And I appreciate that." For a moment he just sighed and looked back into her eyes as she looked up humbly into his. He smiled a little more. "You're a delightful person, Sally. I'm happy Dr. Finkelstein created you. I think Halloween Town will be a...more cheerful place with someone like you around." He finished with a small nod.

Sally just wanted to melt into a puddle! She was so charmed, so moved by his genuine kindness and how he seemed to actually like her company, and treated her like a person, a regular every day joe, a true citizen of Halloween Town. She wanted to get up and hug him with joy, but held herself back. This was almost too good to be true, it was practically a dream! But it was no dream. Sally looked at him demurely, and found herself touching her shoulder where he had placed his hand for a moment, and then lowered it.

"That's awfully kind of you, Mr. Skellington... I really appreciate your kind words, it really makes me...feel a lot better." She smiled at him, blinking her big, artificial but still very expressive eyes at him, her long lashes fluttering. "I...I hope to see you again sometime...if that would be okay with you, of course...I mean...if I can ever get permission...I would...I mean...well... I apologize if I'm being too forward, Mr. Skellington... I just...really enjoy your company. I haven't had any contact with the citizens, I'm afraid... You are the Pumpkin King, as I've heard...I assume you know everything about the town and its people..." She fiddled with some strands of her hair, and felt a happy feeling inside as he seemed to smile wider at her. "You're a very nice person, and even though you are...the Pumpkin King and I am very humbled that you are within my company." She stopped, and giggled a little.

Jack felt...well, to be honest, something about her just made him want to smile and smile...And now, the funny thing was, she was getting a little shy about him specifically being the Pumpkin King and...it wasn't making him feel uncomfortable. It actually made him feel...sort of proud and happy about his title for the first time in a very very long time. It was nice.

"Sally..." he really did want to sit down near her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by being forward enough to just sit alongside her on her bed, and so he glanced around and then found a small stool by her nightstand. He gently took it and placed it gracefully on the floor before her and then sat down, his long legs bent. He went on, "First of all, I should have mentioned this earlier and I'm sorry I didn't but, please, call me Jack..." He smiled a little more at her. "And second of all, I'm happy I made you feel better. You've made me feel good today too. And as for seeing each other again, of course, I'll be expecting it." He winked. "I think your fellow citizens would love to meet you, and I know I wouldn't mind seeing you around town myself. And of course I'll be looking forward to having you as part of our Halloween celebration." A small warm chuckle escaped him. "You're very sweet but...I think there's a scary side in you too somewhere." He winked at her and then chuckled more and rolled his eyes. "And then of course you'll get to see some of MY scary side on that day. I can't even imagine what the mayor'll want me to do this year. I'm surprised they haven't asked me to set myself on fire or something yet just for the effect of it all!" He laughed a little more, but then just looked at her with a smile. "But Sally...all the 'Pumpkin King' stuff aside...I'm humbled by your company as well." He let that sink in for a moment, and then asked very kindly, "And now is there anything else you would like to share with me? Anything at all? I would love to hear it, whatever it is..."

For the first time since her conception, Sally felt...so happy, and so...brave. Funny as it sounded. Jack just made her feel so alive, like a real person who deserved respect and kindness. And to think he even said that there was something about her that could've been scary! That was essential in this town, to be scary in some kind of way. But Sally never did feel like she was the type who could scare people. Nothing about her was scary or intimidating. Sure, she could detach her limbs and probably her head (not that she ever tried removing her head), and they could move on their own, which was kind of creepy if you had it in the right setting, mood and execution, but it just didn't quite fit into something scary. Would it even work?

None the less, she smiled at him more, fiddling some strands of her hair. "Oh of course, Jack...I'm sorry, I was taught to address people..you know, properly... I suppose I'm not used to first-name basis. And I...I would very much like to see you out in action...during a Halloween celebration I have heard so much about...I'm quite curious and would love to see it all for myself... And um...well I...I'm very happy you enjoy you my company, Jack... I...I was hoping to try to make a connection...with the people here, though I don't know how I can...but I hope to do so...Even if I'm not like everyone else at all..."

Jack smiled and shook his head and waved her off. "Sally, no one here is like anyone else. Dr. Finkelstein's scalp pops off, the mayor has a spinning head for different moods, we have assortments of witches, monsters and ghouls...I'm a walking skeleton in a suit for Pete's sake..." He laughed a little. "Trust me, you'll fit in here, no problem. And, um..." he felt a touch...well, 'embarrassed' was only half of what he was feeling right now...there was some pride in there too and also just a touch of something that made him almost shy before the girl before him, "...as for 'seeing me out in action', well, I do hope you enjoy the spectacle but...after you see it..." his grin picked up on one side, "Please do me a favor keep treating me as sweetly and kindly and normally as you're treating me right now...I already have more fan girls than I know what to do with, and all they want is for me to be scary all the time." He let out a little sigh and rested his skull on his hand and for just a moment his eyes...went a little half lidded, "It's nice to have someone like you who enjoys my 'softer' side as well...and who I can have a nice non-Halloween conversation with."

He remained looking at her like that for a moment longer and then he swallowed and cleared his throat and let out a breath and seemed to go back to his former, just kind and bright self. "Oh and thank you for caling me Jack, Sally...Actually, speaking of the 'Mr. Skellington' thing, if anything i suppose I should have been calling you 'Miss Sally' when we first got acquainted. But I hope I have your permission to stick with Sally, if you please?" He smiled hopefully at her.

"Oh! No...no...you wouldn't have had to...just Sally is fine...even if someone only just meets me." Sally said quickly, and found herself giggling. "You can call me just Sally, Jack...I...I definitely don't mind." The idea of seeing him in action during a Halloween celebration would be wonderful, she hoped she could go out to see it all. What were his scare tactics? Would he scare her effectively? What was going to happen? What was the celebration as whole like? What was going to happen? She had so many questions! But in time she could ask there, there were still plenty of days before Halloween was to come. She would find out before then.

"Well...Jack I...I have yet to see you in action during a Halloween celebration, so I wouldn't know what it would be like once it was over...but I...I generally don't change my mind about certain things...that are..." She almost wanted to say important, but that that would be too much. "Genuinely presented, I suppose." Oh, she could understand why he would have fangirls! He was so charming! So sweet, so kind, so suave but without being too much, he was...such a guy. She would've swooned, or just fainted at how wonderful he was. She didn't understand this feeling, and yet, it seemed so clear to her, she really liked him. She enjoyed his company. She wanted to be his...that word, friend. Friend. Someone who was a companion to you. Maybe they could be friends?

"Jack...I...I really..." Sally began again, but was interrupted with Dr. Finkelstein had rolled his electric wheelchair toward the doorway, and saw them there. "Oh!"

At her small exclamation, Jack went from looking at her in a way almost...entranced...to blinking and recalling the good doctor whom he had left downstairs some time ago. "Oh, doctor..." He stood up from his stool and addressed him with a small bow. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was just thanking Sally properly for entertaining Zero, and telling her I hoped to see her at our Halloween celebration this year. But I really do apologize for the wait-I hope you were able to work out something well with the lights for this year." He smiled.

"Hmm..." Dr. Finkelstein lip trembled a little. Then he spoke, slowly, carefully. He addressed the girl behind Jack. "Sally, do not bother the Pumpkin King with your frivolous conversation. He is a very busy and very important man. Just because he's patient enough to put up with your prattling doesn't mean he should have to." The doctor readjusted his wheelchair to turn from he room and head back down the corridor. "Come, Jack...And Sally...fetch me some tea and soup. And some for the Pumpkin King as well..." he added over his shoulder as he moved himself forward down the hall.

Jack just blinked several times, watching the doctor go...and with a small frown on his face. '_He has to warm up to her eventually...right?_' After all, she was so nice, how could anyone help it? Jack let out a sigh and then turned back to Sally and did his best to smile again. "Well, I suppose we have to follow him, don't we, Sally?" Jack shrugged and chuckled a little, trying to laugh things off and make it seem like they were both in a little bit of trouble so that she wouldn't feel awkward about being ordered around by Dr. Finkelstein in front of him. "Come, we can finish talking while he go up the hall together..." He smiled and held out a hand to help her up from her bed.

Sally felt both a bit hurt, dismayed, and yet at the same time, comforted. She smiled demurely and took his hand, allowing him to help her up from her bed, despite that she didn't need assistance. She appreciated his optimism, but felt it would do no good. Try as she may, she couldn't please anyone, so she had been told before.

"Yes, of course...I'll have to make some tea and soup for you both...I trust that's all right with you, Jack?"

Jack, still holding her hand up in his, smiled and nodded. "That sounds delightful...Although, if it's alright, just tea for me, thanks. I don't eat much." He shrugged. "I think it's a 'skeleton thing'." He chuckled a little. "And speaking of being a skeleton..." He glanced over in the corner of Sally's room where Zero had been happily entertaining himself with Jack's rib bone. "Zero, here boy! Bring me back the rib..." Zero barked and smiled and flew back over with the bone, which Jack took and then placed deep within his chest with his free hand. His eyes turned back to Sally. "There we go, all whole again. Shall we then?" He led her over to the door and they started their walk down the hall. "Anyway, thank you for permission to call you just Sally. And thank you for having such a steady mind and firm opinion about genuine things... I really do think you'll enjoy the Halloween celebration overall but it's nice to know that afterwards we can go back to just being how we are right now. Jack and Sally." He winked at her. And then he almost laughed a little. 'Jack and Sally...' It sounded nice. Like two best friends or something. He cleared his throat then and then prompted her. "And, um...before Dr. Finkelstein interrupted us...I thought you were...going to say something or ask me something?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Oh! No no, I was thinking out loud..." She looked away, shaking her head. "I don't even think I remember what it was...oh, it will come back to me." Inside she wished she had a heart that would pound. Jack and Sally? That had such a nice ring to it. And he was still holding her hand! Even though he was a skeleton and naturally his hands weren't exactly on the warm side, being bare bones, but she liked the feel of it...she liked when he held her hand in his. He was gentle, but still a good grip that made her feel...safe, secure. Like she didn't have to worry. But didn't couples hold hands? People who were together? She read about couples holding hands in storybooks. So this was a couple thing? Why was he holding her hand? So many questions!

But Sally brushed them off and decided not to think too much about it. It wasn't important, anyway. Was it?

"Well Jack, I'm certainly looking forward to it...I'm sure it'll be wonderful...and you're welcome." She couldn't quite find the words, but hoped that it would be enough to assure him that even after the spectacle of his Halloween performance, he would still just be plain old Jack Skellington to her.

Jack just chuckled a little. "Sally, where do you learn to be so kind and polite, and in such a short amount of time? After all, Dr. Finkelstein couldn't have created you too long ago. I would definitely have noticed you on any of my previous visits here..." He smiled a little more. And also he was aware that he was still holding the girl's hand. At the same time though, she really did seem like such a shy and fragile thing, and part of him felt like he was almost trying to keep her from flying away to some private corner for as long as he could. Plus, she didn't seem to mind holding his hand so why not? "I love the citizens here but sometimes they can be a little...rough around the edges. And you're not only not that but...you're charming in a way I don't think I've ever quite encountered before..."

Sally looked away demurely, for if not for the fact that he was still holding her hand, as if keeping her as an anchor to face up to her shyness, she might have fled to a corner. "Well, I...I can't really say...I suppose I'm just a fast learner..." She really didn't seem to understand it herself. She was created, and she was aware of her surroundings and what certain things were, but she just...somehow became more than that. It was as if she were truly her own person with a personality of her own. She just somehow felt these mannerisms and lived up to them. It might've been that he created her to be a typical woman, in which they were soft and obedient. But was she really? "Th-Thank you...Jack...I do aprpreciate that a lot...I...well I don't know...I suppose I just kind of...adapted and learned these things..."

They came down to the lower level, and Sally realized just how much time had passed since they left her room. Would they have to part ways now? She strangely felt unwilling to let go of his hand, or to be away from him. She didn't get it. Sure, it was likely because he was so nice and kind to her, that she would gravitate toward that, but it just felt...so right to be near him.

Jack nodded. "Well, I think you're the greatest thing Dr. Finkelstein's ever created and I'll be certain to thank him for it before I go." He winked at her, and then he held up their still enjoined hands. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sally." He gave her a deep bow and the straightened up gently released her hand. "And please do visit me if you ever get the chance. Zero and I would enjoy it. Not that we don't have our own fun together but we always love good company." He smiled more and gave her a little nod, and then walked back over to Dr. Finkelstein to join him.

His thoughts were a little distracted as he did so. 'She really is a charming young lady. I like her very much. And what an interesting appearance to her. Dr. Finkelstein usually creates things to appear as scary as possible, but...Sally's different. I'm sure there's something scary in her but...there's something nice and...pretty in her too.' He smiled to himself. It was funny but, though he thought each member of his town interesting and very unique and creative looking in their own ways, none had ever really held a true...beauty for him. But...there was something different about Sally. He sighed and smiled to himself a little more.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Dr. Finkelstein's voice.

"Now, my boy..." the doctor had some vials filled with various shades of orange and red liquids, all corked and in a box. "Here are some color samples. Take these home and look at them and let me know what you want for this year's celebration and I'll start in on working on the lighting right away."

Jack just smiled and nodded a little, taking the box. "Thank you, Dr. Finkelstein, I appreciate it very much. And also..." Jack hadn't forgotten his promise, "Thank you for the chance to meet Sally. I think you did a lovely job on her."

Dr. Finkelstein just grumbled a little under his breath. "You're welcome, my boy...and eh...I suppose..."

Making some tea, and some soup in the kitchen, Sally couldn't help but feel a bounce in her step. She felt...motivated. Really truly motivated to get up in the morning. Before this, it was just for the sole purpose of living to serve another in an isolated shelter. She had felt so alone, she didn't have anyone to talk to except occasional little bugs or spiders she'd find lurking around. She didn't have a friend in the world.

And now it all changed. She had someone she could think of as a friend. Sure he was the Pumpkin King himself and it was his job to interact with the citizens, but there was so much genuine kindness in his words and actions toward her, that it was just so unbelievable. She looked forward to continuing her life, if it meant she could see him again, and if it meant she would have a chance to get out there and see the world, see the town and what it had to offer. And best of all, to even see a Halloween celebration, and learn the ways and customs of the holiday as a whole, to see it first hand. Sally felt overjoyed, she felt motivated and so alive! Jack had treated her with kindness, seemed to see her in a way no one else normally would, and gave her the time of day out of the goodness of his heart.

Carefully, she poured two cups of tea, and a bowl of worm's wart soup, with some added special ingredients to make the soup more spicy. Her eyes yet again fell to the Deadly Nightshade. How easily she could slip it into the Doctor's tea, and just...no. She could not do that. Jack would not only get suspicious, but it would make her look even worse when he woke up. And what would happen if Jack somehow accidentally ended up with the wrong cup and drank from it? She could never let that happen! She would be heartbroken.

No. She played it safe and put it away, out of sight, so she wouldn't be tempted.

Moments later, she gave Dr. Finkelstein some tea and soup as he requested, and gave Jack a cup of tea as well. Before either of them could say something, she excused herself and bolted.

"Arf?" Zero looked after her, a little confused.

Jack looked after her a little confused as well. To be honest, he had been hoping she might make herself a cup of tea and join him and Dr. Finkelstein. Her presence was nice. It warmed a room. He smiled more and took a sip of the tea. 'Perfectly prepared...' He savored the liquid. He recalled Dr. Finkelstein again and then turned to him. The doctor was slurping down some soup. "Thank you very much for the samples, doctor. I'll look at them and stop by again as soon as I can with my final decisions. Oh and this tea is delicious...Sally is very good at brewing it."

Dr. Finkelstein just sighed after another big gulp of soup. "Yes, well..." he grumbled, "That's one thing she's very good for, at least...I haven't had to cook in weeks." He grinned to himself.

Jack just nodded, smiling much more genuinely and sincerely than Dr. Finkelstein was. "She is a very faithful companion to you."

Sally had retreated to the safety of her room, closing the door behind her for now. She giggled and danced a little around the room like a ballerina, she just felt so happy that she wanted to dance with joy. "Jack...Jack Skellington..." She spoke his name, and sighed happily to herself. Oh, how she hoped she'd see him again! To get to know him more, and to see the town and its people, and learn so much more, to get out of this place and see what was beyond her window.

She went to the said window, and opened it up, leaning against the sill as she stared out at the setting pumpkin sun. "Jack...thank you..." A new hope had risen within her, and hopefully it would stay with her.

* * *

><p>It was a week or two later and Jack was inside of his tall observatory house, just looking out of his window at the town below. He liked just observing his peaceful, quirky town sometimes from up here. It was nice. And especially now as the pumpkin sun was starting to set a little, making the evening come on. There weren't too many citizens out and about just yet of course (most preferred full on night for that-especially the vampires), but even still he enjoyed just looking at the still, quiet, unique buildings and houses that made up this place he called home. He liked them. And while he stood and observed he thought more about those feelings of longing he'd been having so very often lately...for months now...and hoped that this Halloween he could find a way to fulfil them.<p>

"Arf arf!" Zero went about the room, looking for something to do as he excitedly explored. He then paused, sniffing something in the air. He floated up to the window, looking around. At a distance, he smelt a strong scent, likely being carried in the window. He then saw a distant sight of Sally in her window as she was brushing her hair and looking out wistfully to the town. Zero smiled as he recognized the scent to be hers and barked happily, nudging his master lightly with his nose.

Zero's barking caught Jack's ears and he turned to the ghostly dog. "What is it boy?" he asked. He then did his best to look out in the direction with the dog was pointing his gaze and nose.

At first, Jack didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But then finally movement caught his eye and he blinked. He had to squint for a moment but then the sight was clear. From this window in his observatory house he could directly see over to...Sally's bedroom window at Dr. Finkelstein's across the way. She was brushing out her hair and smiling. She even looked like she might be humming to herself. Jack's first instinct was to wave and call out to her. But then he paused and hesitated a little. And actually he almost felt like he should look away-after all, it WAS her own private bedroom window, he could see and he didn't want her to think he was spying on her or trying to bother her or anything.

But still, even though he didn't call out to her or wave, he did linger at the sight of her. He had never noticed how long and full her yarn hair was. And it was that nice red color. Dr. Finkelstein really had done a nice job on it. And there was something very charming about the sight of her just sitting and smiling and brushing like that. After all, she didn't seem to have the happiest life under Dr. Finkelstein's authority and yet...she could still sit and smile and enjoy herself on an evening like this. He smiled again. "Hmm...well, it looks like Sally's having a pleasant evening too, isn't she, Zero?" he said to the dog, his eyes still looking out at Sally though. He frowned a tiny then though. "It's a shame we haven't gotten to see her around town yet though..." He tried to go back to just observing the town and the sunset but...his eyes kept coming back to Sally, just brushing and looking outside longingly with a content smile.

"Arf?" Zero looked from his master and then back out the window at the nice girl who played with him when he first saw her. He wagged his ghostly tail, and barked loudly so she'd hear. "Arf arf arf!"

Sally, meanwhile, looked around as she heard Zero's barking. She recognized his barking, and looked around. Finally, she found the source of where it was coming from. The old observatory house, and much to her surprise, Jack was there too! Was that where he lived? She hadn't seen him there until now. He must have. It felt so appropriate, since it was one of the tallest buildings in the town and also had enormous windows for observation of the entire place. Jack was looking...toward her? At her? She didn't know. She filled with joy and though she looked away shyly, she waved at him, hoping he'd see her.

At the sound of Zero barking as loudly as he had, Jack had jumped, but at the sight of Sally seeing him and looking toward him and waving at him, he almost felt...embarrassed again in his life. Like he had just been caught at something. He just chalked it up to his prior nervousness about not wanting to seem like he was spying on her, and quickly composed himself. Then he cleared his throat and straightened his tie, and then smiled and gave her a wave with his bony fingers. He wished he could talk to her and that they weren't so far away.

Actually, it would be nice if they could get together and have one of their chats again. It was then that Jack blinked, an idea coming to him. He held up a finger to Sally, signalling her to give him a moment. Then he walked back inside, walked over to a desk and found a piece of paper and a quill pen, quickly wrote a few lines on it. Then he folded up the note and walked back over toward the window. He looked at Zero. "Boy, will you take this over to Sally?" He smiled.

Zero eagerly nodded and grabbed the note in his mouth and then flew out of the window toward Sally.

When Jack had motioned for her to wait a moment, which she understood, Sally was perplexed. What was he doing? Why did he want her to wait there? She didn't quite understand.

Not until Zero came out Jack's window and flew toward her with something in his mouth. Her eyes widened as he did this. What was Zero doing? Why was he coming to her? Did Jack send him? Was that why he wanted her to wait there?

Zero reached her, barking happily as he dropped a piece of paper into her hands. It was a piece of Halloween stationary, with some neat but plain words written on it.

_**Sally,**_

_**Would you do me the honour of coming for tea, if you are available and would be willing? I would certainly like to see you again. **_

And it was signed with a scribble of a bat and spider, and a skull, which made her giggle.

Sally was quite taken aback. Jack wanted to see her! He was requesting her presnce! She couldn't believe it! She could see him again!

"Oh Jack..." She murmured, holding the note to her tightly. Making sure Dr. Finkelstein hadn't heard, she quickly tucked it away into her special spot. It was a loose floorboard that revealed a compartment in the floor, where she kept some little treasures she found. She placed the note inside the small box, where she could hold on to it always.

Turning back to Zero, she said, "Let him know I'll come see him. ...I just need to get out of here somehow." Yes, she was not going to pass this um. Shy and nervous as she was, as well as uncertain, she was going to make it work.

Jack was waiting eagerly for Zero's arrival, and when he saw the ghost dog come flying back wtih a smile on his face, he felt sure her response must be good. Zero flew into the room and proceeded to circle around it, barking. Jack just laughed. "Zero, boy, what did she say?"

Zero flew right up to his master and barked a reply. "Arf...Rarf...Rarf Rarf Arf...!"

Jack smiled and his eyes lit up. "Wonderful! I'll start getting things ready. It'll be nice to have company, won't it, Zero!" He quickly began darting around the room, grabbing the things for tea. At the same time though he had to pause as he noticed just how...untidy this place was. Not that he was a messy person but he did live alone with his dog, and also he was sort of inquisitive and a big fan of random studies and experiments. So there were random books opened to certain pages strewn all about the place, some 'in progress' Halloween decoration prototypes he was working on, and then in general there were papers in piles here or there-mostly forms from the mayor for him to sign off about certain Halloween things. In short, the place was very lived in by a clean though often very brooding person who sometimes put his pleasurable fancies over keeping a good house.

Setting down the tea tray with its cups and plates and saucers, he looked around and spoke to Zero. "But boy, before she gets here, let's at least try and make this place look a little neat. Don't want her thinking the Pumpkin King doesn't know how to pick up after himself, do we?" He chuckled a little and Zero barked, and then the two set about putting books and objects away and sprucing up the place a little overall.

* * *

><p>Sally just had to figure out a way to sneak out. But how? It was now dinnertime, and she had to make something for the doctor to eat. Inwardly she wanted to tell him to do it herself, but she couldn't do that. It wasn't in her nature to talk back or say something so rude. So, Sally headed downstairs to attend to her duties while figuring out a plan. What could she do to get out of here? Give the doctor his food and then just leave? No, he would hear her and wonder why she was going outside. Escape through her window? She couldn't do that either.<p>

The only sure way would be to wait until he was asleep.

Sally realized something then.

Sleep.

She went to the cupboard, and pulled out one of the large jars. The jar containing Deadly Nightshade. If she slipped some into his tea, he would be out like a light in a manner of minutes. Just like the first time it happened. If asked, she could simply say she made a mistake. She could slip him Deadly Nightshade, put him to sleep, and then go see Jack without Dr. Finkelstein being any the wiser.

It was perfect. Risky, stupid, but she knew he would say no if she asked him to go. And she had to see Jack. She just had to.

Sally prepared some goulash, and some tea, making it strong tea so that he wouldn't suspect the fact that it seemed overpowering. She placed a few leaves and drops of the Deadly Nightshade into the brew of his tea. Hmm...she decided to add Frog's Breath to it, in order to overpower any and all odours of the Deadly Nightshade. But she needed to mask that as well. Frog's Breath was used for certain circumstances, and this wasn't one of them.

She quickly added Vampire Breath, which was powerful but subdued, along with a sweeter ingredient, Bewitched Sugar. Once it was ready, she poured it into a cup, placing it on the tray with the food, and headed upstairs.

"Dinner time!" She called cheerfully into the laboratory. "I made you some goulash, and some strong sweet tea!"

"Oooh good. I'm starving!" Dr. Finkelstein announced dramatically, not even saying thank you as she placed the tray before him. He grabbed the goulash and quickly started pouring it down his throat, not even bothering to use the utensils Sally had provided, and then he chugged his tea. When he was done he let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Good..." he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Now, clean it up!" He shoved the tray over to Sally again. He went to go back to the experiment he was working on...but then all of a sudden he hesitated. He blinked slowly and several times...his arm fell, looking heavy...He took in a deep breath and then suddenly his head collapsed to the desk with a loud thump and deep snores started issuing from him.

Sally grinned with glee. It had worked! He fell asleep! She quickly wheeled him over to his bed, getting him onto it, and covering his body with the blanket as he slept soundly. It would keep him out for a few hours, giving her plenty of time to get out, spend time with Jack, and then come back before he even noticed what had happened. She took the dishes downstairs, placing them in the sink, washing them, and then putting them away. Now was the time to go.

Sally went back upstairs to her room, and shut the door. She opened her window, and then hesitated. How would she get down there? Sewing string, maybe, but that was thin and would break from her weight.

She had no other choice.

Looking toward Jack's home, the sense of determination filled her. She climbed onto the sill, took a breath and then jumped, allowing her self to fall. She landed on the ground, with her left arm, and her right leg having come apart from her body. But it was all right, she wasn't hurt or deterred at all. Sally sat up, and reached into her pocket, drawing some blue thread, and then produced a needle that she kept behind her ear. Taking her severed limbs, she first sewed her arm back on. Once it was back in place, she re-attached her leg in the same manner. Once done, she put the needle back behind her ear in her hair, and then stood up.

Oh! But she didn't have anything to bring over! She panicked a little, wondering what she could do about that.

Sally checked her pockets, seeing that she had a few coins she had taken from Dr. Finkelstein. She knew just what to do.

* * *

><p>Zero barked happily at the front door as soft, careful knocking was heard from the door knocker. He could smell her on the other side of the door, he knew who it was! "Arf arf arf!"<p>

Jack heard the careful knock and Zero's happy bark and knew who it was. His smile brightened and he quickly double checked the condition of the room-all books and papers and odd objects had been put away, he had thrown around some spiders to weave a few more cobwebs. Some of the windows were open to let in some fresh air and the tea was hot and set up on a table in the center of the room with two chairs.

Yes, it all seemed in order. He now took a few long strides across the room and was instantly at the door. "Alright, Zero, please behave. Remember, we haven't had company in a while and we want Sally to be happy." Zero barked and did a little flip in the air, and Jack just chuckled and opened the door wide now to reveal Sally standing there right outside and smiling. "Hello, Sally. I'm happy you could come!" He moved aside and gestured into his house. "Please come in and make yourself at home..." He then saw a treat in her hands and smiled more. "What's that?"

"Oh...well I...I wanted to bring you...something...something to..." She didn't even know what it was for! It was a bottle of Wolf Creek ale, a popular drink among the town. "I think...to say thank you?" She held the bottle to him shyly.

Jack smiled more and took the bottle. "Thank you, Sally. That was very kind." He gestured inside once more. "I'll put it right over there with the tea. And please, take a seat and help yourself." So new to the world and yet she was so polite and civilized and practically cultivated. He felt more confident than ever that he had definitely chosen the most pleasing guest he could have for his tea today.

"Oh, thank you..." Sally nervously stepped along inside, taking in the whole thing. It must've been such an honour to be within the home of the Pumpkin King himself! She then spotted a drawn picture of him hung on the wall. It was of him in the graveyard, standing among Jack-O-Lantern pumpkins, and even holding one. He also had a menacing grin on his face, which was quite different from his usual calm and even happy demeanour. She eyed it for a few seconds, fascinated. This was part of when Jack was "Halloween Jack"? Now she was very curious about the Halloween festivities!

Shaking her head, Sally sat down on one of the chairs, folding her hands in her lap like a shy, obedient schoolgirl. "I...I wanted to thank you...for inviting me here, Jack..."

Jack chuckled a little to himself, shutting his front door and walking over to join her. Of course she would thank him for something as simple as an invitation to tea...Only Sally... He sat down and placed the bottle on the table, looking at her warmly. "And I want to thank you for accepting, Sally. It's nice to have company, especially yours. It's very pleasant, actually." He smiled a little more. "You have a talent for making people very comfortable with you." He reached over and lifted up the tea pot. "May I pour you a glass? And please help yourself to some spider cakes..." He gestured with his head to a plate of small, sweet scone-looking items.

"Well, of course...thank you..." She mumbled softly, and helped herself to one, eating it. Being a rag doll, she didn't need to eat, but she was actually able to taste and appreciate food, despite she didn't need it. "Mmm...scrumptious..."

"Arf!" Zero floated over them, settling near the table, hoping to get his share.

Jack smiled with a touch of modest pride. "Thank you. I'm happy you like them. I made them myself. I mostly take care of myself up here and that includes the cooking for me as well as Zero." He took a sip of his tea. "So how have you been, Sally? How is Dr. Finkelstein?" Jack asked with a smile. "I hope things are going well between you two."

"Mmm..." Sally ate a couple more, praising his culinary skills. They were lovely! Answering his question, she looked down at her lap. "...Things are...the usual, I suppose." She didn't want to burden him with her problems, or to lie, so she settled on keeping it simple and vague. "He has been more busy...so I haven't seen much of him at times."

"Hmm..." Jack frowned a tiny bit, though he did his best not to let it be too pronounced. He sipped some more of his tea and thought to himself a little. 'She seems lonely...' It made him think of himself for a moment-at least in terms of how lonely he sometimes felt in regards to his changing feelings towards Halloween-how something about it just wasn't 'enough' for him anymore. Then he managed to smile back at Saly again though and give a small nod. "Well, if he's busy then...all the more opportunity you and I will have to get more acquainted, right?"

"Well, I ...certainly hope so..." She sipped her tea as well, and savoured the warm taste. _I'll have to go find more Deadly Nightshade in the graveyard and slip them to the doctor more often then..._ "I would like that...a lot, Jack, I..." She looked away again and giggled softly. "Hope we can...see one another more..."

She kept laughing like that around him, he couldn't help but notice again. Every once in a while he would get that out of her. He liked it-she seemed more relaxed when she did that . "I...hope so too, Sally..." he replied quietly, smiling to himself and sipping more tea. "You're very interesting. I like that about you..."

He was complimenting her again, to the point that she would be blushing if she could. "I...I...well...you're certainly...very interesting too, Jack. I'm sure you get that a lot, but I...suppose I can't help but say so as well..." Sally played with her hair a bit nervously, smiling toward him at the corner of her eye.

He chuckled a little again, his eyes caught on her hair once more. It was such a rich red. He had never seen anything quite like it. It was nice. "Thank you, Sally. I think most people around here might use the word 'eccentric', especially as they spend more time with me outside of the Halloween stuff. I think they find it strange that I don't enjoy being scary all the time just because I could be." He took a half a spider cake for himself. Just something to nibble on while they talked.

"Well...there are...other things in life...that don't require someone to be scary...right?" Sally guessed demurely. "It's good to be true to yourself, Jack...well at least I think so..."

Jack smiled a little more and nodded his head. "I agree with you, Sally. Being scary and getting scared are very fun things...but...there are other things in life...other feelings and dreams a person can have, and other things they can want...even things that you can't quite place, right away..." For a moment he was looking off in thought. He had just never met a true kindred spirit about having a life outside of Halloween before. It made him think.

Sally studied him curiously, and felt herself smile and face him more. He really seemed to speak right out of a page of her own book. "You're right, Jack... Having dreams, and other things you want to...explore in your life...is really what makes us...alive." She added the last bit for lack of a better word. She drank some more tea, and ate another cake, happily. "I certainly would expect the Pumpkin King himself to focus on other things when he's off-duty..." She giggled at this. "I certainly can't imagine you making a face like that," She gestured to his picture on the wall. "While you're doing something as simple as reading a book."

Jack blinked at the comment and glanced behind him to the picture she was indicating. Suddenly realizing she had noticed it and was seeing it almost made him a touch...nervous. He wasn't sure why. Most of the time he really didn't care what people might see when they were here, and especially about a picture like that and especially since they all tended to be pretty 'Pumpkin King' crazy anyway. But her seeing it made him feel like a small dent had been put in the calm, happy image of himself as he normally was that he had shown her thus far. He cleared his throat a little and turned back to her and shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly. "Yes, well...you're right, that face usually gets saved for more...unbookish activities..."

He swallowed some more tea. "And thank you, Sally, for not treating me like I'm just 'The Pumpkin King' again. I really do appreciate it." He laughed a little to himself. "Sometimes I get the feeling that the townspeople assume that I spend all 364 days in between Halloweens sitting up here and practicing new faces." He leaned a little closer to her with a small grin. "Don't tell anyone, but except for the basic choreography of each Halloween procession, most of the other stuff I come up with is pretty much on the spot..." He winked. "But if the rest of the town finds out, it'll get back to the mayor and...I don't think he could handle knowing that so much of his big day is thought up on the spur of the moment. And anyway he tends to worry himself over enough stuff as it is so, no harm done giving him one less thing to worry about with me, especially when every Halloween always manages to go off wonderfully." He took another sip of his tea.

Sally smiled some more, and against her better judgement, touched his hand. "I understand, Jack...there isn't anyone I would tell...but I...I won't say anything. ...And well, if it makes you feel better, I think that...it is interesting that you improvise. I haven't seen it for myself, but I...well I can imagine...it certainly works..."

Jack smiled. "Thank you for keeping my 'secret', Sally." He winked. "And as for the Halloween celebration, I really do hope you'll enjoy it. In fact..." his eyes lit up, an intrigued look on his face, "...since this will be your first Halloween, I'll have to make sure to make this year's procession as special as possible for you. I want you to love Halloween just as much as everyone else does. It really is a special time of year, even if it can be a little much sometimes."

Sally felt ecstatic! How sweet of him to want to do that! She felt so excited for Halloween now, all the more than she had been before! She wanted to just hug him then! But felt that would inappropriate and way too forward. She settled for clapping her hands a little and smiling more. "That would be wonderful, Jack...I'm looking forward to seeing it all...for the first time." I'll have to practice being scary! It is Halloween after all...but I'm not scary...oh, I'll have to try. She looked at his picture again, and tried to imitate it. Unfortunately, her stitches restricted her mouth from going too far, her eyes crossed as she tried to make them look threatening. She attempted at stretching her lips a bit, but with little success, and her material tongue hanging out. She must've looked silly, given the fact that she could hear Jack chuckling in amusement at her antics.

Jack laughed a little more and just looked at her with a curious grin. "And what are you doing now, my funny little friend?" She really was just so amusing, so charming...such a lovely companion. He felt as close and comfortable with her as he did with Zero but even more so since she really could talk to him and was a real person. She almost felt like a best friend really...

"Oh...nothing, Jack." Sally stopped and twiddled her fingers. "Nothing at all."

Jack smiled and chuckled to himself a bit more. "Sally, you can tell me...I won't laugh..."

"I...well...I was trying...to look scary...you know, for Halloween." Sally said demurely, playing with her red yarn hair again. "I-I don't exactly look scary..."

Jack smiled more, understanding now. He shook his head. "No, I suppose you don't look naturally scary...If I can say so though, Sally, you're actually naturally closer to...pretty. But in a hauntingly so way of course," he added, to assure her that he did see the capacity for something scary deep down. He let out a small chuckle. "You really are Dr. Finkelstein's best work yet."

"He doesn't think so..." Sally muttered under her breath so he wouldn't hear. None the less, what he said, yet again, made her want to blush. He was so sweet! And without it being forced, ironic or contrived. It seemed so intrinsic to his character, she couldn't believe this was happening. "Well...maybe I can...do something that makes me scary...even if I can't...look scary?"

Jack frowned a little. "Sally, even if he's a little...too distracted to notice...you really are the loveliest experiment he's ever succeeded at. You're not just one of his Halloween inventions...You're a thinking, feeling, caring person. You're wonderful, Sally." He smiled and then added. "And as for being scary, yes, I think that's a good idea-just trying to do something scary. You can remove your limbs, I'm sure something can be done with that." He laughed a little. "To be honest, I always manage to juggle some of my bones or to pop off my head at some point every Halloween." He reacehd up and instantly popped off his skull, grinning widely at her as he did so.

"Oh!" Sally uttered in surprise. It shouldn't have shocked her, he was a skeleton and of the undead, so it was no wonder he could pop off his skull like it was nothing. "That's very good, Jack..." She waved at his disembodied head, giggling.

Jack's skull winked at her and then he popped it back onto his neck. "Thank you, Sally, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled more. "And as for scary things you can do for Halloweed, besides removing your limbs, there's always a need for citizens to sing and dance and decorate things..." He took a sip of his tea. "You have a very nice way of talking, Sally. I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice too."

"Oh...well I...I never tried..." Sally murmured. "I-I suppose I can pitch in to some things...I...I can sew! I can make decorations or costumes..."

Jack's eyes brightened. "Perfect! I almost forgot, you must be quite a seamstress considering all the sewing you have to do on yourself. I'll let the mayor know the next time I see him, I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"Really, Jack?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I'd be really happy to help with the festivities...any way I can, really...it'd be an honour."

"Believe me, Sally, it would be the town's honor to have your help," he assured her warmly. "And plus, you helping with the festivities would give us more time to see each other, and for a few weeks in a row." A small bit of a frown came to his mouth. "I've missed you since our first visit, you know." He smiled a little to himself and glanced away, taking another sip of his tea.

Sally looked away demurely, taking another sip of her tea, and placed it back down. "I'm so sorry, Jack...I...I've been...busy." She half-lied, not about to say that the doctor practically kept her prisoner.

Jack shook his head a little, looking back up at her again with a smile. "Please don't apologize, Sally. I understand. But I really do want you to know that whenever you're free, my door's always open. I enjoy our time together very much. And this place feels...much less lonely with you around..." Jack took another sip of his tea to hide a small frown he couldn't help coming to his features for a moment. 'Lonely' really was anohter one of those thigns he had been feeling lately. The only citizen of Halloween Town who felt...almost bored sometimes by Halloween. How could he, the Pumpkin King, ever begin to try and tell someone about that without throwing the entire town into panic and chaos at the idea that their Halloween leader...no longer thoroughly loved Halloween.

Looking toward him, she blushed-metaphorically-and smiled. "I...understand, Jack. ...I'll try to come see you more often. Um...is there anywhere in town I should try to see? I don't know much of the geography, aside from a few maps I've found."

Jack smiled at that prospect. "Of course! There's the fountain and the town hall and the pumpkin patch and the graveyard..." Suddenly though his smile fell very severly and his eyes took on a small, worried look. "Oh but...Sally...please promise me you won't stray too far out of the town alone...and especially over the old bridge. Past that is, um..." a small scowl came to his face, "...the lair of someone who...doesn't appreciate the difference between scary and dangerous. And he really is very dangerous, Sally. That's why I won't let him come back to the town. Do you understand?" He looked at her sincerely. And he shivered a little inside at the idea of Oogie Boogie getting his hands on sweet, innocent Sally.

"Oh...well, I won't, Jack... If it's that dangerous, I'm sure it would be best to avoid it." In assurance, Sally placed her hand over his yet again, and felt herself overcome with a strange feeling. "I promise I won't go there, Jack. Don't worry."

Jack blinked at her touch, but then felt so overwhelmed with happiness at her promise that he actually took her hand in both of his and squeezed it. "Thank you, Sally. I appreciate it." His smile brightened. "And as a matter of fact, just so you can see and learn about as much as possible and be safe, how about I show you around town sometime soon. I could take you anywhere you want to go."

"Well, if it...wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd love that, Jack..." Sally looked down at her hand being held in both of his, and felt an immense feeling of happiness and..something else she couldn't place. "I...heard of this place in the graveyard...they call it Spiral Hill...and I was curious to see it.."

"Splendid!" Jack released her hand and clasped his together in happiness. "That's one of my favorite spots actually. It's very quiet and peaceful...and sometimes at night the full moon shines so big it seems like it takes up the whole sky. I know you'll appreciate it, Sally."

Sally giggled and clapped her hands a bit in excitement. "Oh, thank you! I'm...looking forward to seeing the town and all it has to offer, really..." She placed her hands back on her lap again, looking away.

Jack grinned. "Well...if you have time, Sally, would you like to have a tour right now? The twilight's just coming on-it's the perfect time of day." He looked at her hopefully. "I'll understand if you're busy, of course, but...tonight or any night you'd like a tour, please just let me know."

"Yes! ...I mean, of course, Jack...I'm not busy today." She had a good few hours before Dr. Finkelstein would wake up.

"Wonderful!" Jack stood up and reached out her hand, pulling her up. "Let's start then, shall we! First how about I give you a quick tour of my home and then we'll head out to the center of the town." He smiled warmly at her.

"I...that sounds fine, Jack..." She looked away shyly, hoping he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Alright then..." A smiling Jack, still holding her hand, lead her across the room to a few large book cases. "Well, this my library...It's mostly filled with books on the science and philosophy of scaring, and also a few tragedies and books of ghost stories, and otherwise just anything else I like." He turned to look at her. "Please feel free to borrow anything anytime." With a small chuckle he lead her next over to his desk. "And here's where I do most of my planning for Halloween, and I also just sit and think sometimes..." He next went over to a small chamber off the side of one of the walls. "And here's my small kitchen...It's not much but it suits Zero and me, and like I said I don't eat much anyway..." Finally he pulled her over to one final chamber. "And here's my bedroom. And well, I guess that's the grand tour. It's a small but cozy place, Sally...and I enjoy it very much." He smiled at her.

"I'm...I'm glad you enjoy it, Jack...it's quite lovely here." She looked out the windows, smiling more. "And what a view. It must be nice to be able to look over everything like this."

Jack nodded, looking out of the window as well. "Yes, that's what I like best about it. I care very much about the citizens of Halloween Town and I like how I can overlook them and see them safe and happy and enjoying themselves in our little town."

Unconsciously, Sally squeezed his hand and moved a little closer to his side, sighing softly. "That's very sweet, Jack...not a lot of rulers in your position would look at it that way."

Jack remained smiling and gazing out of the window for a moment but then he blinked and gulp and looked down with a touch of sheepishness. "Sally, I...that's very sweet of you to say but I-I'm not their 'ruler'. I've never even wanted to be. I-I mean, I appreciate my title as the Pumpkin King of course but..." he smiled a little and looked at he again, "I like to think of myself more as their...'protector'. I live alone, Sally, so the citizens are like...my family, and they look up to me so I'm always here for them." He squeezed her hand a little, and added, "...and now you're part of my family too, Sally."

_Family... Family?_ She never thought of it that way before. Family, to her...she didn't know what it truly meant. In any reference to it, it was always: Mother, Father, and child(ren).

This was a family to him? One big family?

And he thought of her as part of it too?

"...Family..." Sally murmured to herself softly. "Family..."

Jack gave a small nod and spoke softly. "Yes, Sally...Family. And you're our newest member." He chuckled a tiny bit. "Welcome to the chaos, Sally. I hope you enjoy it as much as all of us seem to."

Sally beamed happily, and did something completely out of character for her. Why she was...she didn't know. But whatever came over her, it made her do this. She threw her arms around the Pumpkin King's slim, skeletal body. "Thank you, Jack..."

Jack gasped and almost reeled back for a moment, blinking several times. He barely knew what to say. All he had done was propose a simple tour and let her know that she was part of the Halloween Town family. But the poor little thing was so quiet and full of so much gratitude all the time that maybe her reacting like this did make sense. "U-Um...you're welcome, Sally... " Jack replied sweetly. "But all I've said and offered to you really is just your right. I think you deserve it." And then he closed his eyes and let himself hold her as well. This was...nice... He had never touched someone like this and it was very interesting

The setting pumpkin sun continued to dip in the horizon, but didn't fail in bathing the room in its gorgeous orange-y yellow light, very haunting and eerie, but beautiful. It surrounded them, offering a sweet feeling of warm peace.

Sally held back the urge to sigh as Jack held her back. She felt so much more elated by now, better than she's ever felt since her completed conception. She felt so warm, so happy, so safe in his embrace. This was where she wanted to be. By Jack's side.

Oh, if only the prison of her home weren't holding back...

"It's still sweet of you, Jack...I really can't thank you enough."

Jack smiled a little more, a curious quirk coming to his mouth. He still held her. "Sally...you don't have to thank me at all. Just...be happy here...happy and safe...and share your kindness with the other citizens just like you share it with me, alright?" Jack smiled more to himself: he really really did like this new little member of his family. In fact, she sort of...felt closer to him as family than most citizens of the town did. He guessed she was sort of like having a sister to confide in and care for. With a small sigh he went to move his hand up to start removing himself from her embrace and to take a step back from her now...but then his hand touched part of her hair. For a moment he paused and took a slightly quicker breath than usual. Soft yarn...It felt nice. Suddenly he blinked, and quickly moved his hand away and did his best to pull back a little from the hug, though her arms were still around him. "You're, um...a very warm person, aren't you, Sally?" He almost chuckled a little: she certainly was affectionate, after all, and she certainly had the ability to make others feel affectionate around her...Like him.

"Well...I suppose..." Sally looked up at him for a moment, and there seemed to be some kind of invisible spark between them. She pulled away, looking toward the window a bit and bringing her hands behind her back in a shy manner.

Jack smiled a little more to himself at her shy and demur manner, his eye sockets going a little half lidded. He gave her a moment to compose herself and then he prompted quietly, "So...are you ready for the tour of the town now, Sally?" He leaned down a little, looking at her and trying to bring her eyes back to his.

"Oh! Yes, of course...I'd love to." She said softly, looking at him a little.

"Splendid!" Jack announced, his eyes brightening! He took her hand once more and led her to the door. "Zero!" he called over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on the house please!"

"Arf!" replied the little dog with a smile.

Jack gave him a nod and then opened his front door, released Sally's hand, and then bowed low and moved his arm forward in a sweeping motion, looking at Sally. "Ladies first..." He smiled.

Sally blinked. Ladies first? Why did ladies go first? Was it some kind of rule? Smart and knowledgeable as she was, it puzzled her. None the less, she giggled and stepped outside, mumbling a soft thank you as she did so.

Her giggle made Jack chuckle and his eye lid sockets go a little half lidded again. She really was just a charming creature. So polite and shy and appreciative and trusting and really...so very warm. It made his old, cold bones feel warm too a little. Made him forget a lot of lonely little thoughts he had been having lately. He gave her a little nod as a 'you're welcome' and then stepped out with her and shut his door. They began to walk toward the town. "Now Sally..." Jack began, coming beside her as they walked and looking down at her tenderly, "It's almost nightfall which is when most of the citizens start coming out so...you might see some strange things, some people might even try to scare you, but it's all in good fun. No one will try to harm you. And even if you get a little frightened, don't worry...I'll be here to keep you safe." He winked at her.

"Oh...all right, Jack...I understand." Sally gave a nod, smiling a little more. "I suppose it makes sense...but I'll keep that in mind...the books say with the old song that scaring is what the people do, but it isn't out of harm, is it?"

Jack shook his head. "No, completely out of fun only!" He assured. A tiny bit of a frown came to his face for a moment again this evening. "Well...as I said, Sally, there's at least one person who lives outside of town who...does things out of harm...but we won't go near there. And even if we ended up that way by accident, as long as you're with me, there's no need to worry.." A small scowl actually came to his features. He was looking forward. "Oogie Boogie is scary...but I'm scarier when I have to be. I know how to handle him." His scowl remained for a moment longer. But then Jack let out a sigh and it faded away and his smile returned. He turned back to Sally. "I'm sorry, Sally, I didn't mean to get upset. Like I told you though I think of the townspeople as my family and so...I never want to see them hurt."

She just smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, anyone who cares about people and their safety is sweet, and noble. ...Someone who breaks the rules of a place's customs..." She couldn't think of anything mean to say, it just wasn't in her nature. She had a list of words and phrases she could use, but it didn't feel intrinsic to say them. "...Needs to have their heads examined."

Jack chuckled. "You're too kind, Sally. It's...refreshing. I really do enjoy your company..." He let out a small, content sigh. "And...thank you for saying I'm sweet and noble..." He glanced away with a shy, modest smile as they walked on. It was just...most of the compliments he ever got were about his scariness, and he appreciate them of course but...well..he did have other parts to himself besides his scariness. And it was nice to have someone compliment another aspect of who he was.

Sally giggled and murmured a soft, "You're welcome" to him before she took in the sights of the town. Although it was dismal, with no bright colours or anything "pretty" to look at, there was some kind of a charm to it. The ground was of mostly cobblestone, with the heels of her shoes clicking softly along the way. The houses and buildings were all fairly unique and easy to tell apart from one another. Big and small, short or tall, they all had their places, and were of styles ranging from gothic, majestic, eerie and creepy, to even run-down and desolate. She had seen many of these places from her window, but to see them on the outside, to really feel and smell the musky air, it was something else entirely. The pumpkin sun had set pretty much all the way, and it was quite a bit darker now with very little light. None the less, Sally didn't feel too scared. She just wondered what was to come next. "It's certainly charming...to be able to see it all up close like this."

"Yes...very charming..." Though Jack was saying this as though agreeing with her about the town...at the moment he was still just looking at her and smiling... He noticed her smiling face and eyes look back over at him though and instantly he blinked and cleared his throat and started looking at the building's too...feeling funny. He didn't understand what the funny feeling was or why she could...distract him. He supposed he was still just very excited about his nice new little friend though. He let out a breath and decided to really start the tour. "W-Well, um...this is the main part of the town. Most of the citizens have constructed their own houses based on their own tastes. Then of course there are the public buildings-the town hall, the library, the potions shops...Those are all designed a bit uniquely as well." He smiled at her, hoping she was enjoying herself.

"I see...I guess that's why some of the buildings are all differently designed..." Sally remarked, smiling some more.

They passed the little band playing, and they stopped upon taking in the appearance of Sally, surprised to see her.

"Hey Jack...who's your friend?" Said the little guy.

Jack blinked and smiled at him. He then took Sally's hand and led her forward. "This is Sally, everyone. Dr. Finkelstein just did us the honor of creating her a few weeks ago. Sally..." he glanced at Sally, "This is our town band. They provide music to walk by and of course plenty of music for our annual Halloween celebration."

"Oh! Well...hello." She smiled and waved at the band members, who all waved back at her.

"Hope to see ya around town some more, Miss Sally." Said the little guy, and winked at Jack, whispering. "Nice pick in a lady, Bone Daddy."

Jack blinked several times and instantly cleared his throat. "U-Um...yes, well...um...moving along then! Have a pleasant evening, all!" Jack gave them a small wave and then instantly pulled Sally along, not looking at her as he did so. He knew his friend had just been joking but still...what a joke to make! It made him feel very very very funny and he was just grateful that Sally hadn't overheard. After all, she was so shy, she probably would have wanted to go home right on the spot, she would have been so flustered! And as for himself, well, could he have really blamed her? She was his friend and he was her escort, and to have her subjected to an awkward suggestion like that...He almost shook his head a little at the idea. No, no, she was his guest and it was his duty to ensure her first tour of Halloween Town was a success and one of the most enjoyable nights of her life. He smiled a little to himself-yes, that was part of why his friend's comment had made him feel so funny...because he had been worried about Sally being uncomfortable. It made him feel a little better, having figured part of it out.

"I'm telling you! That brew was simply disgusting!"

"Oh, wasn't it? The best we ever made!"

Two witches were conversing, and noticed the two passing them. "Oooh! It's the Pumpkin King!"

"And who's the doll with him? I don't think I've seen her before!"

"Hello..." Sally said nervously. "I-I'm Sally...it's nice to meet you both..."

"Yes, this is, Sally, ladies...She's going to be part of our town now," Jack supplied with a smile.

For a moment the witches looked from her to Jack and sneered a little. Then one of the witches gave a nod to Sally at least, though some of her sneer remained. "Yes, well...welcome, Sally. And I hope you feel honoured. It's not every lady who gets to walk beside the Pumpkin King."

The second witch nodded in agreement. "Yes, Jack, the two of us have always tried to spend an evening with you, but you're always so shy...It's impressive that Sally here cracked your shell a little..."

Jack smiled and cleared his throat a little, looking down kindly at the two witches. "Now, ladies, you know I always enjoy your company for tea whenever you can spare the time, and I always come to you first for brews and bat pies and any other delicacy there is...I wouldn't be the Pumpkin King though if I didn't give a new member of our town a personal tour though, would I? After all, I have to be here to introduce Sally to charming ladies such as yourself, right?"

The two witches giggled a little. "Oh Jack, you're such a charmer!" the first one said, and the second one nodded. The first one then turned to her friend. "Well, we'd better get going then to open up the shop."

She and her friend turned to Sally again, and this time their sneers were replaced by smiles. "A pleasure meeting you, Sally." They gave small bows and left.

"Yes, of course...same to you two." Sally gave a polite bow before they left and waved. _Me? Cracked his shell? That's just silly...I'm just new to the town...so I suppose Jack would want to make sure I knew my way around...it would be the same for any other newcomer, wouldn't it?_ "The townsfolk certainly are very colourful..."

Jack chuckled and nodded as they walked on again. "Yes, they certainly are. And also, um..." he cleared his throat a little and glanced away. "I-I'm sorry if the witches seemed a little strange at first. I told you, um...as the Pumpkin King I sort of have more fan girls than I know what to do with, heh. It can be a little embarrassing...and they can get a little jealous if they see me paying any extra special attention to a...well, a lady..." There was that funny feeling again...funny, funny feeling... "U-Um, don't worry about it though..." Jack quickly assured her, "After all of these years I've learned how to talk to them and let each of them know how special they are to me without giving them any 'false hopes' or anything..." It was such a simple explanation and yet...still he felt so funny.

"You certainly handled it very well, Jack. I might have been at loss for words..." She admitted shyly.

Jack smiled more and felt wonderful inside at her compliment. "Thank you, Sally. And...as for you...you don't need words, Sally-just your kind heart and smile would be enough to handle any situation, I think."

"You think so?" For some reason, she just trusted his words so much. It seemed odd, and yet perfectly natural. He didn't seem the type to lie or misconstrue anything. When he nodded, she looked away again. "Well I...I suppose that might work..."

Jack chuckled a little. "It would, Sally...trust me. After all, just your natural kindness has already...'cracked my shell', as the witches said..." His hand moved to hers and took it as they walked. He didn't know why, he just...wanted to hold it. Just to give her some extra reassurance that he was telling the truth, he guessed.

Sally's eyes widened and she smiled all the more once Jack held her hand again, which made her feel happy and safe. "Well I...thank you..." She mumbled softly, feeling her eyes go half-lidded.

"You're welcome..." He gave her a small nod and then led her over to a rather large building. "And here's our main building-our town hall. This is where we have all of our town meetings."

"Ooohh..." She'd seen this building before from her window, and overheard the Mayor calling for town meetings a few times. "So that's what that building is there, I keep seeing it from my window."

Jack nodded. "Yes, it's one of the oldest in our town. And you know..." he looked at her, "Now that you're a citizen, you should feel free to come to the town meetings too. They're to share information and ideas with everyone, and I know everyone would enjoy your presence."

"Oh, I hope I can...it would be very interesting to see one for myself...I've only ever heard the Mayor, I believe, calling for a town meeting sometimes."

"Yes, he often likes to get the town together, especially for discussions about how Halloween should go each year." He smiled at her. "Now, Sally, if you'd like...we could visit some places on the edge of town that we talked about. The pumpkin patch and the old graveyard, and the fields and woods near Spiral Hill." He almost squeezed her hand a little, just liking holding it. She was so sweet.

"Oooh! Yes! I've read many stories about the graveyard, and the pumpkin patch it has there, I would love to see it!" She squeezed his hand very lightly, giggling a little. There was just something she liked so much about holding his hand.

"Wonderful, Sally! Let's go!" Jack pulled her along, walking casually through the town to its outskirts, just looking at the sparkling night sky and at the buildings and of course sometimes at her...always coming back to her...

"Oh Jack, my boy, there you are!" Suddenly the happy couple was interrupted by the Mayor appoaching them with his smiling face on. He held a few rolled up papers in his hands. "I wanted to talk to you about some of the plans for Halloween...Oh but who's your companion?" He turned his smiling face to Sally.

Jack smiled and introduced her. "This is Sally, Mayor. She's new in town...a delightful creation of Dr. Finkelstein's."

Sally nervously held her hand toward the Mayor, smiling shyly. "Hello, Mayor..it's nice to finally meet you..."

"A pleasure, Sally!" The mayor reached out and shook her hand heartily. "And I see you've already met our Pumpkin King..." He turned back to Jack, still with his happy face. "Always admired by the ladies, aren't you, Jack?" He chuckled heartily to himself. "Well, anyway, my boy, I see you're 'busy' right now so I'm certain these Halloween plans can wait a little just this once." He winked. "Well, I must be going! Have fun evening together, children! And Sally, it was a pleasure to meet you." He gave her one final smile and then nodded at both her and Jack, and was off.

Jack just...he closed his eyes, and put a hand to his forehead, and dragged it down his face and sighed. WHY did all the citizens have to pick TONIGHT to be making so many little jokes about him: Jack 'the suave, feared, appealing Pumpkin King.' Yes, he knew he was popular, he knew people tended to find him charming (even though all he felt he was doing most of the time was being nice), and he knew that the ladies of this town often seemed...very keen on...his 'companionship.' But he had finally found a nice, genuine, calm, sweet little friend, and she liked him back. So did they HAVE to be making little...'suggestions' like they were right now? What if they really did make Sally upset?

Sally smiled after the Mayor as she waved to him, and looked at Jack. Her face immediately melted into a concerned frown as she saw how distressed he looked. "...Jack? Are you all right? Is...is something wrong?"

Jack blinked and looked at Sally with a sort of puzzlement at first. But then he realized that she obviously hadn't been offended or anything by the mayor's comments. He let out a happy sigh and smiled a little in relief. "Oh, um...nothing, Sally. I..." He shrugged a little and they walked on, still holding hands, "I'm fine, I was just...worried about if you were okay or not. The Mayor makes jokes sometimes and I...I don't mind them but I know you're not used to them and I just...was worried he might have made you feel 'uncomfortable.' " He looked to her with a small and gave her hand a small squeeze. "I hope he didn't."

"Oh no, I'm fine...don't worry." She smiled in assurance, though shyly.

Jack...smiled more. Perhaps it made no sense but...something about her playing off the joke so casually as she was doing...made her even more charming to him. It was like...now he had someone whom he could slightly relate to about being the center of attention, and just kind of having to go with it. He let out a small, happy sigh. "I'm happy to hear that, Sally." He glanced away, still smiling. They had just walked past the town limits. "Anyway...the pumpkin patch should be coming up soon...I hope you like Jack-o-Lanterns." He chuckled a little.

"I've seen pictures...but not a real one." Sally admitted, smiling more. "I'd love to see them for real...all the interesting designs and faces..."

Jack smiled more. "Well then...you're in for a real treat, my sweet Sally." He winked and led her through an old rusted, metal gate and down into a small hollow.

A soft little noise escaped her at his little suffix of calling her his sweet Sally...she almost wanted to just relish in the sweet feeling, but decided not to dig too deep into it. He's just being kind, sweet, he's just being Jack. It was dark out, and it seemed especially darker as they came further into the cemetery. "Oh wow..." She murmured, taking it all in. "It's so...so...so...eerie."

Jack almost chuckled a little at her fascination with the place. It was delightful...All of these thimgs that had become so common place and almost humdrum for him were so new and alive for her. It was...refreshing. "Yes, it's eerie..." he nodded, "But it has to be very dark...for the Jack-o-Lanterns to shine their brightest..." he assured her in a whisper. And then he pulled her near a clump of trees and delicately moved away the low hangling curtain of leaves of a willow tree...revealing the pumpkin patch. The place, interspresed with thick tendrils of purple and yellow fog...made all the more visibleand pronounced by the glowing, ghoulish faces of many intricate Jack-o-Lanterns all illumed with eerie, golden glows.

"Ohhh!" Sally squeaked in amazement. All of the pumpkins were amazing! Their carved facial features, though a few varied, were all equally creepy and bone-chilling, and they just seemed to glow with a beautiful but eerie golden light. It was absolutely wonderful. "Jack...they're amazing! I...I feel as I were looking at the sun for the first time in my life..."

Jack blinked several times at hearing her deliver this comment as her first reaction to the sight of the pumpkin patch. He glanced over at her while she was busy admiring the pumpkins. 'She...likes them that much...' He was almost amazed at the fact...So new to this world and loving it so much. Such an...unusual girl...And...he liked her very much. "I'm happy you like them so much, Sally..." he whispered to her, so as not to interrupt her observations too much. "You can come and look at them whenever you like, by yourself or...with me, if you like." He wasn't sure why he had added that last part...it probably should have been implied that she could visit him in the future if she wanted and suggest they go to the pumpkin patch. But still he guessed part of him had wanted to make sure that shy Sally knew she really could come to him anytime she felt like it.

Sally took a few more moments to admire the eerie beauty of the pumpkin patch, all the sizes of the pumpkins and the varying designs of their facial features...it was wonderful. She couldn't believe she'd been able to make it out, and to see Jack, and see all of this... She loved the outside world of Halloween Town even more now! At his propositions, she giggled a little. "I..I'll keep that in mind, Jack..thank you." Yes, she loved the idea of coming here again, either by herself...or with him too. Either one was great.

"I'm glad, Sally..." Jack felt himself smiling at her in that strange way again...felt his eyes softening. He felt like he might know now what the cause of feeling so funny around her was: he was used to being the one do the charming in Halloween Town...but somehow, someway, sweet Sally actually managed to be the one to charm him for once. 'Yes, that must be it...' It seemed like an okay enough possibility. He let her observe and observed as well the lovely pumpkin patch. Then in a whisper (once again trying not to interrupt her) he prompted, "So, Sally...would you like to walk through the cemetery now...and then on to the spiral hill to look at the moon?"

"Oh! Sure, Jack...let's go..." She gave a nod, managing to smile toward him.

Jack's grin widened and he gave her a nod in reply. "Alright, then. We can cut through the back of the pumpkin patch. If we head right it'll take us through to the graveyard." He gently led her among the Jack-O-Lanterns until they reached the back of the iron fence surrounding the pumpkin patch, and then opened the back gate. Once again today he released her hand and bowed a little and gestured forward. "Ladies first again, Sally..." He smiled at her.

What was with this ladies first thing? She made a note to herself to ask about it later, humoured him yet again by going through, giggling. "It certainly is fascinating to be here, Jack..."

Jack followed behind her, gently closing the gate. "I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. And that you're enjoying the town and surroundings. You really were born into a beautiful and wonderful place, Sally...At its heart it really is a very good place..." He took her hand again and the started walking along their way to the graveyard. And for a moment some of his thoughts of loneliness threatened to come into his head but...with Sally...they didn't seem as...unstoppable as usual. It was a nice rest from his troubles and worries.

"I can see that already..." The rag doll murmured, taking in her surroundings once again, giggling. "It's wonderful..."

They walked on a little longer. At one point they came to a fork in the road and Jack took Sally's hand again and led her over to the right. "We go this way now..." he explained, "The other fork leads to the old bridge near Oogie Boogie's lair..." For a moment that dark look of worry came back to his features but just as quickly his smile was back and they were walking down the right path, made silvery by the moonlight coming through the tops of the trees.

"All right, Jack..." Sally murmured as she allowed herself to be led along the path, her hand held safely in Jack's. She couldn't keep the little lovesick smile off her face as she admired his entire form in the coming moonlight. Something about it just enhanced him so much... She sighed softly.

Jack heard something small, almost like a breath, come from Sally. He turned his sights to her with a smile. "Did you say something, Sally?" he asked politely.

"Oh! No, no...I didn't." She looked away shyly.

Jack just gave a small smile. As they walked on, she kept looking away and he kept looking at her. The moonlight...touched her in a nice way. It made her pale blue skin glow a silvery blue color...it highlighted the patch colors of her dress...it sparkled in her eyes...it brought out the full, rich color of that red yarn hair of hers. It had been nice to touch that hair earlier. Dr. Finkelstein had made many good choices on her. He let out a sigh.

"Mm?" It caught her attention, and she looked up at him curiously. "Did you say something...Jack?" She asked demurely.

Jack blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. "Oh, um...n-no. I was just...thinking..." He turned his eyes to look forward again. She really was distracting to him, wasn't she? Very, very...distracting. For a moment he...But no, he almost laughed at the idea. The idea of...well...you know... 'Of...spending time with her...in the way the witches and the mayor and the band thought I might be spending time with her...' But, no, no...She was his sweet Sally. His little friend. And besides...Jack Skellington...The Pumpkin King...for once not being pursued but actually doing the pursuing? Why would he want to anyway? He had finally found a female companion who WASN'T trying constantly to pin him against a wall and scream praises at him with a delirious look in her eyes...Why ruin it by entertaining everyone else's silly thoughts about him and Sally? No, no...And besides, he would never put her in an awkward position like that: she saw him as her friend and he would never want to ruin that.

The two continued to walk along, seeing the path leading to the infamous Spiral Hill, or Crescent Hill as some might have called it. Sally was captivated. The moon hung low in the sky, seeming as if right up against the sloping hill, which amazed her. The spot seemed so creepy, so eerie, and yet, so...romantic. A perfect place for a romantic couple to sit together, enjoy the night, snuggle close and whisper sweet nothings to one another... Sally sighed at the thought, giggling. How nice it would be if she and Jack could one day-

She shook her head at the crazy thought. How could she think that? Why would she try for something like that? There must have been plenty of elligible females for him to choose from...and he was the Pumpkin King! He must've been pursued constantly. If she felt like this, hypothetically, it would only serve to prove that she was just like his other fan girls.

Clearing her throat, she decided to distract herself. "This is it, Jack? Spiral Hill? It's...really lovely..."

"Huh?" Jack uttered, genuinely unsure of what she had said considering his deep thoughts just now. All he knew was that they had stopped talking and she was looking at him and smiling. That sweet smile...It reminded him of her trying to make a scary face before and how adorable it had seemed...Her trying to be scary with that nice, pretty face... He blinked several times and cleared his throat, pulling himself back to reality and feeling very sheepish for letting those silly thoughts of his from before distract him more...and letting her in general distract him more.

"Oh, um, I mean, I'm sorry, Sally...I really was thinking and admiring everything so much...What did you say?" He gave her a small, sheepish smile. 'Besides...' it was the last thought he would let himself have on the subject, 'She's so charming I'm sure she'll have some very nice gentleman take a liking to her very soon. And then at least when we spend time together no one in town will make anymore jokes...' The funny thing was though that he had thought this notion would be comforting to him...but it sort of...wasn't. Weird.

"Oh, just that we're here...it's right there, right?" She pointed toward it, and wondered what was on his mind to make him so lost in thought.

Jack blinked and looked forward. Then he nodded and smiled, understanding what she was talking about. "Oh yes...There are the graves, and set just behind them is the hill...with the moon glowing against it." He smiled a little at the sight. The place was one of his favorite 'haunts', if one might pardon the expression. He liked to come here to be alone and to think. It was very quiet and peaceful and beautiful. And he really liked quiet and peaceful and beautiful places...and things...people... Jack blinked a few more times, returning to his normal realm of thoughts. "Um, well...shall we then..." He turned to her and smiled, then gestured forward down the path leading to the big open graveyard and hills. "Ladies first..."

Sally giggled yet again, still wondering what this "Ladies first" was. Still, it was sweet and she didn't mind humouring him on this. She came into the graveyard, admiring all the tombstones and dead plants growing all around. Spiral Hill, although more in the background, seemed to be the central spot of it all. She saw some white apparitions floating about some of the graves, which shocked her for a second, before she realized they were ghosts.

Jack entered behind her, walking with her, and enjoying how much she seemed to be enjoying herself. "I hope you like it here, Sally. It's one of my favorite places to come and relax and think." They strolled slowly through the graves, approaching the hill. "And it's especially nice on a night like this one, with the sky clear and the moon full."

"It certainly is, Jack..." She agreed, taking in the whole thing and letting the eerie quietness overcome her senses. She made a mental note to come here again anytime she could sneak out. It seemed like an excellent place to just be alone and think about things. Already she felt quite relaxed.

"Helloooooo, Jack!" Waved one of the ghosts.

"Lookin' scary, Jack!" Said another.

"Hello, Miss! Welcome to the graveyard! Enjoy yourself!" Said a third one, popping up closer to them near a tombstone.

"Have a scary night!" Giggled the first.

"Oh! Hello." Sally waved at them, smiling shyly.

Jack chuckled and waved at the ghosts as well. "Thank you, everyone. And this is Sally. She's the newest citizen of our town. And she'll be visiting her a lot more often. I hope you enjoy each other's company." He smiled at the ghosts and Sally.

"Hello, Sally!" Said one of the ghosts. "Hope you're having a terrifying time!"

"Oh shush, let the lady take it all in!" Scolded another one.

"Where do you hail from, Sally? It's not often we have a rag doll around here!" Said another ghost.

"Oh...I was...created by Dr. Finkelstein just recently." She explained.

"Wow! He invented something that works? And pretty? That's awesome!"

Jack smiled a little more, enjoying how the ghosts' welcome of Sally was much more fun and flattering than her welcome from the other townspeople had been (no little side jokes about her being with him, he meant.) He chuckled a little too at how sweet the ghosts were to say she was pretty. "Yes..." he nodded, glancing at the ghost who had made the last comment, "We certainly do owe Dr. Finkelstein a great debt for giving us such a lovely person as Sally." He squeezed her hand a little.

Sally looked at the ground shyly, kicking her foot a little.

"Awwww!" Cooed a female ghost. "You sure know how to make a lovely lady feel special, Jack!"

"You take care of her now! We've got some haunting to do!"

"Later, Jack! Bye bye, Miss Sally!"

Jack glanced down shyly and smiled to himself, both at Sally's cute little shy reaction and also at the suggestion from the female ghost that he had maybe made Sally feel special. It felt nice thinking he had made Sally happy. He gave a small, absentminded wave to the ghosts. "Goodnight, all. Happy haunting!" The ghosts departed, leaving himself and Sally alone again, still holding hands.

For a few seconds the two of them just remained there together, in the quiet of the night under the glow of the moon. It was funny-Jack usually didn't like taking people to this quiet spot with him, but...he was happy with Sally here now. 'She really is such a nice little friend...' He gave a small sigh and then let his eyes go over to her. She was looking at the hill and the moon behind it, and smiling. She glowed a little in the moonlight and for a moment he couldn't help but think, in perfect agreement with the female ghost, '_She...really is a lovely lady...'_

Sally took in the scenery for a little while longer, letting it all sink in before she exhaled a relaxed, contended breath. "It's so lovely here, Jack. I never would've imagined the graveyard being so peaceful...It's nice to see it...well, first hand, I suppose."

Jack was still gone though. Totally gone. She was just so funny and nice and she seemed to really like him for him and not because he was 'The Pumpkin King'. And that silver moonlight did something to her blue skin...It made it almost glow with life...He was smiling now. And he couldn't recall why he had never brought another person here to this place with him? If it would have been as nice as this was right now...what had he been waiting for all these years?

"...Hello? Jack? Um...Jack?" She waved her hand in his face shyly. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled at first. But then the sound of his name finally clicked in his ears, and his eye sockets went wide! "Oh! Um...yes...yes, I'm perfectly fine, heh..." He smiled as widely as he could, all the while trying to ignore this certain...warm trembling in his bones. "I, um...would you like to go to the top of the hill now, Sally? The view from there is very pretty?" he asked nervously, unsure of what she had been saying before she had snapped him back to reality, and hoping to use this suggestion as cover._ 'What is wrong with me, getting so distracted like that? I'm going to make her uncomfortable if I keep letting my mind wander...She'll think I'm bored with her or something.'_ Jack almost frowned at the thought-no, he musn't let Sally think that! He was having a wonderful time, in actuality, and he wanted her to be aware of that...and wanted her to be having a good time too...more than anyhting else in the whole world.

"All right then." She smiled, assured. "Well..sure, let's go up the hill...I would love to see everything from there."

Jack smiled too and gave her a nod. "Away we go then..." He gently began to lead her along around to the base of the hill and then together they started to climb. "Watch your footing please, Sally. It's a small hill but in the dark sometimes it can be-Oh!" Jack paused because, indeed, Sally had just taken a small stumble on a broken piece of gravestone on the hill. He luckily caught her though, managing to prop her up by holding her against him. He just looked down at her, first with a touch of concern, but then, perceiving her not in pain, he smiled and almost chuckled a little... "I was saying... there can be stray stones..." He smiled a little more at her. "Are you alright, Sally?" he asked quietly, still holding her up.

Sally couldn't answer for a moment, she was just far too lost in the feeling of being so close to Jack again. Much like when she embraced him impulsively earlier. She would've blushed if she could. Now she was up against him, after having taken a bit of a stumble. Oh, she didn't want to let go, she wanted to be in his embrace for all time...

She shook her head, but nodded. "Y-Yes...I'm all right, Jack...hee hee...clumsy me..."

Jack just chuckled a little more and shook his head, still smiling warmly down at her. "No, not clumsy, Sally...Like I said, there are stones...everyone trips once in a while. I'm just happy you're alright. Now then..." He gently righted her, though he remained standing close to her. "Let's keep climbing, shall we? But this time let's go slowly and you can stay close to me, Sally, just in case." He winked and then resumed his leading her up the hill, through much more slowly and with her much closer, as he had just suggested.

"Right..." Sally murmured in agreement and continued climbing up the hill alongside him, going slowly and avoiding any loose rocks. She almost wished she'd fall and trip up against him again, but decided against that. It was too silly. Why was she even thinking that?

Jack led her along, happy to be here to help her climb this and to be her host for this entire tour of their world. It would have been so sad if she had tripped-and what if that had caused one of her soft, fabric limbs or something to rip? He almost cringed at the idea. No, that would never do...He was so relieved that he had caught her safe in his arms before. He smiled more to himself. And if she tripped again he would catch her again... 'I hope she doesn't trip, of course, but if she did...' he...he just knew that if she did he would of course be obliging and polite enough to catch her.

Luckily, they made it to the top of the hill without any incidents. She did stumble a couple of times, but not enough to fall. Now they were atop Spiral Hill, overlooking the graveyard's many tombstones, dead plants and dead trees, with the moon right behind them, full and low in the sky. It was so close, as if you could reach out and touch it. The entire place, save for shadowy areas, were alit with the eerie, luminous glow of the full moon, making it all seem so much more beautiful than anyone could imagine.

"Oh...oh my..." Sally murmured, taking it all in. She found herself catching her breath.

"Yes...I know..." Jack spoke softly and gave a small nod. She didn't even have to say it...he knew how she must feel. This was one of the most beautiful places in all of their Halloween world. It still enchanted him after years of seeing it but her...seeing it for the first time...and after only a few weeks of existence...It truly must be breathtaking for her. And he knew she would be appreciating it to it's fullest extent, which made the idea of her experience right now doubly miraculous to him. He squeezed Sally's hand a little, just to connect with someone and to really share this moment for once in his existence. "A lovely sight for my lovely new friend..." he added, likewise in a soft tone.

His remark made her giggle, and would blush if she had a heart and bloodstream. "It's wonderful, Jack...absolutely beautiful...I...I never would've thought to come here if you hadn't taken me here..." Upon him squeezing her hand, she squeezed his back, intertwining their fingers subconsciously. "I'm glad you shared it with me, Jack..."

He felt her hand, how it held his now...It made him smile. She must have really been pleased to be reacting like that. It made him happy. "I'm so happy you like it, Sally. I knew you would appreciate its beauty. I'm glad we made it here tonight on our tour." He let out a sigh, turning his glance just slightly from the beautiful view to look at her. Then he blinked and then his smile grew even more. He looked at her with a curious little grin, an unexpected thought now on his mind.

"Very beautiful..." Sally murmured loud enough for him to hear, oblivious of the fact that he was looking at her, rather than the view around them. "Just breathtaking, Jack...I've never seen anything like it. ...Wow..."

"Yeah...me neither..." He almost chuckled. Then he blinked, realizing he had let something small slip, and quickly glanced away from her, blinking several times and even shuffling his feet a little. '_It's such a silly idea, really...I hope answering like that doesn't interrupt her enjoyment of the view...'_

"Mmmm..." The rag doll murmured softly, not taking her eyes off the view. It was such a beautiful view, she could not take her eyes off it. She wished she had a picture of it, a clear shot just like this one. The shadowy tombstones rose along the ground, in different shapes and sizes, dead plants illuminated in the moonlight, and the dead trees casting dark shadows and eerie shapes...it was wonderful.

Sally sighed happily, and looked toward Jack to say something else, but her breath caught short. If she hadn't thought he looked breathtaking before, he sure did now. The moon cast eerie luminous glows along him, making him seem to light up and shine in a dark, haunting, but beautiful way. "Ohhh..." She cooed softly, taken aback.

Jack blinked a few times, his warm smile still continuing. His eyes never left her. "Hmm...Did you say something, Sally?" he asked softly. That funny thought in his head now...it was even more pronounced. He had just been enjoying the familiar view at first upon coming up here but then when he had turned towards her...something had touched him inside. He had never thought anything could make the view more beautiful. But then that single sight of her against it, smiling and enjoying it...that sight had made the view more beautiful. And it was still making the view beautiful. And especially now that she was fully turned towards him.

"Huh?" The rag doll blinked at the unexpected question, and shook her head as she regained herself. "Oh, no no. Nothing."

Her shyness made him laugh a little again. He squeezed her hand once more. 'Well, if she doesn't want to share...' it didn't mean he couldn't after all. "You know, Sally...this place is even more lovely tonight...with you here to enjoy it with me."

"Oh!" Sally looked at the ground shyly, bringing her free hand to her cheek. "D-Don't say things like that..."

Jack laughed a little more and shrugged. "Why not? You're my new friend...and I enjoy your company...and there's something so genuine about you. Of course you make this place nicer just by your presence..." Another thought occurred to him then and he frowned a tiny bit. "Unless I made you uncomfortable saying that of course. I'm sorry if I did, Sally."

"O-Oh...no no...! It's fine...I-I suppose I don't expect it sometimes..." She admitted. "It's all right, Jack...I...I do...find it very sweet of you..."

Jack smiled a little goofily and glanced down. "Oh...alright then..." He swallowed. "Sally..." he looked up at her, "I...I wonder if you realize how sweet you are sometimes? Really...You're so...gentle. I enjoy it very much."

Sally giggled bashfully, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Thank you, Jack..."

"You're welcome..." He continued smiling warmly at her, just holding her hand. Then he cleared his throat and asked, the idea having escaped his mind, "Oh, um...would you care to sit down with me? Just to rest your legs? It's a long walk back to town and my house and your house, after all?"

"Oh! Sure, Jack...that's a lovely idea." She then looked along the ground of the hill for a good spot to sit, using her feet to brush away little pebbles strewn about, before she lowered herself down to the ground.

Jack sat down beside her, bending his knees up high and crossing his legs in front of himself. "I come up here and sit and think a lot whenever I get some free time. It's very peaceful. Are you comfortable?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh yes, very." Sally nodded, taking in the view again as she sat comfortably. "It must be nice, to sit here and think about things with a lovely view like this...it must really help to relax your mind and ease your thoughts, doesn't it?"

Jack nodded, smiling sentimentally. "Yes, it's a very...soothing place." He shrugged a little, glancing at the moon. "After all...being the Pumpkin King has a lot of...responsibilities along with its fame and priviledges. Sometimes It's nice for me to sort of 'run away' from it all...even if it's only for a little while." He glanced back up at her and winked.

"Oh! Well of course, I suppose anyone in your position...would need some time to get away from it all...even if for a little while..." Sally murmured, looking away shyly again. She inwardly wanted to kick herself for being so shy and not looking at him directly some of the time. Why did she have to be so shy? Did she really lack that much self-confidence?

Jack smiled even more. Of course: she was the one person in this town who wouldn't respond to the idea of him 'running away' from being the Pumpkin King with some kind of disbelieving gasp and announcement about how she couldn't see anything escape-worthy about being the Pumpkin King. "Sally...you're very...compassionate." He said it almost without thinking, and then gulped and glanced down with a touch of nervousness, hoping his sudden slip wouldn't offend her at all.

Compassionate. Yes, she knew what the word meant, but found it so strange to hear it like that, and directed at her. She was compassionate? It was surprising because she hadn't thought of it that way. She just understood that everyone needed a break sometimes, no matter what kind of life they had. Jack was especially an example of someone who had a lot of responsibilities, and maybe needed time to take a breather, for sure. "Well I...I never thought of it that way...I just...believe people need time to relax sometimes..."

"Yes..." Jack nodded, looking at her with a grateful smile now. "Everyone does...And you know...it's funny, Sally..." He really did almost laugh a little. "Usually I think I can only relax when I'm alone but...you're here...and I feel just as relaxed as usual...and I'm not lonely either." A small chuckle escaped him. "I really like you, Sally. And I'm very happy you're my friend."

"Really...?" She managed to look toward him, and giggled a little. "I...I...I'm happy...you're my friend too, Jack..."

"Thank you, Sally..." For a few moments the two of them just sat silently on the hill, enjoying the view and each other's company. Jack's mind wandered. 'How did I ever get on without her charming presence in my life?' And it really was true-she really was such a...relief to him. She could talk to him about important things, keep secrets with him, keep him from making himself lonely by always going off by himself all the time...And this day had just been lovely, to top it all off. He sighed, feeling very very very happy for this moment in time.

"You're welcome..." Sally said softly and looked away again, exhaling with a soft, happy sigh. _I've waited all this time for a moment as happy as this..._

Unfortunately, the moment was broken.

"Jack! Miss Sally!" A ghost floated up to them, looking panicked. "Dr. Finkelstein is looking around town for you, Miss Sally! Looked really mad, too!"

"Oh no!" Sally gasped, realizing what this meant. This revealed that she had snuck out, something she had not wanted to say out loud. She stood up quickly. "I...I'd better go. Goodbye, Jack!" Not waiting for an answer, she hurried off down the hill to head for the gate.

Jack blinked and stood up instantly! "Wait, Sally!" He held out his hand for her to stop, but she was already out of sight. He turned to the ghost. "What do you mean Dr. Finkelstein is mad and looking for her?" He looked at the ghost in puzzlement.

The ghost shrugged. "He's been going street my street with an angry look demanding the return of his 'property' and describing Sally when anyone asks him what he's looking for!"

Jack blinked several times at this information, then looked down at the path leading from the hill back to town and, with a nod of thanks to the ghost, instantly started bounding down it in pursuit of Sally._ 'But...what could Dr. Finkelstein mean? He can't really consider Sally his 'property'_! And she was just out with me being toured through the town-I should at least catch up with them to explain the situation.' He kept racing toward the town.

Sally meanwhile was racing through the town trying to find a discreet way to make it back to the lab without being seen by the doctor. Oh, how could she have been so stupid! I never should have slipped the Deadly Nightshade into his tea! I'm in big trouble...he'll take me apart, or he'll keep me locked away and watch me like a hawk! ...Was it worth it?

Jack went as quickly as he could through the graveyard and the road and the pumpkin patch, but still Sally was ahead of him. He really did hope he could catch up with her. He didn't want to offend Dr. Finkelstein, who was more or less her father after all. He really did want to explain things... 'Maybe he's upset about her staying out for too long...Yes, that must be it!' He shook his head at himself and cringed a little. "I should have asked her if there was a certain time she was supposed to be back..." he mumbled to himself in frustration under his breath, "She's so shy, of course she wouldn't tell me she had to go if she thought I was still having a good time with her..." He ran along, more determined than ever to help Sally if he could.

A few minutes passed, and Sally was nearly at the lab, but a new problem arose. Dr. Finkelstein was nearby, asking (more like demanding) the band members if they'd seen her anywhere. And she couldn't get by in either direction without being seen. So she hid behind a garbage can.

Once the doctor was wheeling away, and the band wasn't paying attention, Sally emerged and was ready to move on when she backed into something. "Eeep!" She whirled around, finding Jack standing there. "Jack! I...I..."

"Sally!" Jack exclaimed in happiness, suddenly wrapping his bony arms around her and hugging her in close, a huge grin on his face. "I'm so happy I caught up with you! I'm sorry if I kept you out longer than you were supposed to be," he added sincerely.

Sally froze in place, her eyes wide as he embraced her. Did he not suspect what was going on? He was happy to see her? "I...oh...I...Jack...no...you...I...you see..."

Jack just smiled more and hugged her even more tightly at the sound of her light, sweet voice already trying to take all the blame on herself. He let out a breath and let her go, pulling back but still keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Shh, Sally, it's alright...It's all my fault entirely, really. Here I was talking your ear off about my silly hobbies around here and being the Pumpkin King, and you were probably supposed to be back home before it got too late, weren't you? But please, don't worry about it too much, Sally-I'll just explain to Dr. Finkelstein that I got carried away with our tour and everything will be fine, okay?" He smiled happily down at her. Problem solved...right?

"No...Jack...I...I...I didn't...you see..." Sally looked ashamed.

"SALLY!" Suddenly the bellowing sound of Dr. Finkelstein's voice interrupted Jack and Sally's conversation and caused them both to blink and turn in his direction. Dr. Finkelstein rolled forward, a snarl on his lips. "YOU, YOU, YOU...HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE LIKE THAT! LEAVING ME ALL ALONE, YOUR CREATOR! COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT!" He snatched her arm roughly and tore her from Jack's grasp.

Jack just blinked, stunned by all of this, unknowing what to say for a moment.

Sally, ashamed, looking down at the ground, nodded slowly, and didn't resist. "Yes...I'm sorry..."

Jack blinked several times and then found his voice again, stepping forward. "Wait, Dr. Finkelstein, there must be some mistake. Sally just joined me for tea and then I gave her a tour of the town. I know we were gone for awhile, but..."

Suddenly though Dr. Finkelstein let out a sigh and turned Jack. His voice was much calmer and more level, and almost apologetic. "Jack, I'm very sorry she's been out pestering you all this time. She should know better and I should have taught her better..." He whipped around to look at Sally, his glare returning. "But I'll be sure to teach her better from now on...Come Sally..." He began to pull her away to his tower.

Unable to resist, Sally just let him pull her along, feeling utterly ashamed of herself. She looked toward Jack and waved at him a little, mouthing "I'm sorry, Jack" to him.

Jack just looked after her with sad confusion, unsure of how to handle this. He wanted to stand up for Sally...actually, he almost wanted to just...take her away from Dr. Finkelstein! Sally had been so happy when she had been with him...and now she looked utterly miserable. At the same time though part of him couldn't help but be held back by the idea of this being a private, 'family' matter that he maybe didn't have a right to interfere with. Certainly, if all else failed, there was the safety net of wielding his authority as the Pumpkin King to stop this but Jack never liked to abuse his position like that. Not only did it seem unfair to him but it set a bad precedent for the townspeople, in his opinion. He wanted to be their friend and protector, not their dictator.

So for the moment, torn between all of these things, Jack just looked at Sally being led away and gave her a small wave and mouthed back to her, "Don't worry...I'll see you later..." hoping she would understand.

Sally caught what he said, and seemed to brighten just a little, but soon that feeling was doused as she was led back to the tower rather forcefully, with her making no protest, or even a sound. She knew she was in for a night of serious punishment. She had not only slipped him Deadly Nightshade, but had also snuch out. She was in trouble. Big trouble.

She wanted to run away. To just get out of this isolated, stupid life and be free. Free to do as she pleased. Free to see Jack all she wanted.

But that was not to be.

With a sad sigh and a deep frown, Jack finished watching Sally go and then turned around to trudge back in the direction of his own house. He felt so...empty, all of a sudden. Like all those little lonely times he had had over the years and especially recently...but worse...because for a little while something had sort of made him forget it...had sort of filled it. And now it was just all crashing back to him and on top of it was how sad and guilty he felt about getting poor Sally in trouble. His poor sweet Sally...He only hoped that he could make it up to her later. (more)

He walked on a little more, eventually reached his observatory house, walked inside, trudged up the stairs, and then finally, now in his familiar living room again, he collapsed upon his couch. Zero raced up to him, barking happily. Jack just answered him with a forlorn sigh though. "Zero...can we wait until later...I'm not in the mood..." he replied sadly.

Zero frowned a little, looked at his master curiously, and then gave Jack a gentle, affectionate nuzzle. Jack sighed once more...but at least a smile started to come back to his face. "Oh...alright, Zero...just for a little while though." He reached into his rib cage and pulled out a bone, then gave it a small toss across the room. The dog eagerly ran to fetch it. And Jack felt a small touch of happiness coming back to him at the sight of at least one being he cared about being happy.

* * *

><p>Well, it didn't go as badly as she'd thought. Dr. Finkelstein bought her lie in that she "accidentally" slipped Deadly Nightshade into his tea...and yes, took the opportunity to go out. She left out the part in which Jack was the one who invited her out, since she didn't want to get him in trouble for this. He didn't even know the inner details of this.<p>

Thankfully though, he never got to find out that she had snuck out after drugging Dr. Finkelstein's tea. Otherwise, it would have set a bad precedent and he'd probably be disgusted that she would even dare to pull a fast one like that.

So, her punishment was that she was locked in her room for the rest of the night, with Igor guarding her door.

Sally sat on her bed, sighing as she looked at the stationary from before, gently fingering it as if afraid to break it. The very stationary Jack liked to use, which had been touched by his wonderful, bony hands...

She thought about their little evening, and she came to see that it was completely worth it. It was wonderful, seeing the town for the first time for real, the graveyard...and with Jack, no less. It was absolutely wonderful. She would never forget it in her entire life.

Looking out her window, she could see Jack in his room, staring out the windows toward something to her left. He didn't see her. She watched him for a few moments, a lovesick smile on her face. When he turned toward her and saw her, she squeaked and looked away.

What was this...feeling?

* * *

><p>Up in his observatory house, Jack was standing and quietly looking out of one of his windows. After a little while resting on his couch and several games of fetch with Zero, he felt a lot better now, though in him still lingered at least a streak of melancholy. And so now he was just gazing at the moon...while he waited for the appearance of a familiar face in a tower across the way.<p>

It was then that a movement of color caught his eye and brought Jack's gaze over to Sally's window. His face lit up-there she was! And she was looking over at him! But then his hopes flickered for a moment as she blinked in surprise and glanced away from him. A touch of sadness came over him at that sight. 'What if she's upset with me for causing her trouble with Dr. Finkelstein?' he thought to himself. He considered for a few moments, and then quickly went over to his desk, grabbed a sheet of paper and penned her a brief message. He had been planning to try writing to her later this evening anyway, and with this idea on his mind, he figured the sooner the better. He folded up the note and looked to Zero with a smile. "Would you mind, boy? You know where it goes..."

Zero not only barked his assurance at knowing what to do with the letter but actually threw a wink at Jack before flying out of the observatory window: an action which made Jack blink at first but then just smile more at the charming little gesture of his dog.

* * *

><p><em>What if he has found out? What if he's angry at me for doing what I did to get out?<em> Sally thought in forlorn.

"Arf!"

Surprised, she turned and saw Zero at her window, holding a piece of paper in his mouth. Smiling, she opened her window, allowing him to come inside. "Hello, boy..." She petted him gently, and then took the note, reading it.

_**My dear Sally...**_ the note began, _**'I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I caused you with Dr. Finkelstein earlier. I'm very sorry. The only excuse I can give is that your company is so charming that I couldn't help but prolong our tour and lose all track of time. But I hope the doctor understood everything and that you're alright now. And I hope that you'll do me the honor of spending time with me again soon. I promise I'll be better about making sure you're home on time. I...don't agree with how harsh Dr. Finkelstein seemed when he found you, but I can at least partly understand his feelings. After all, you're very precious, Sally. If I were your inventor and you had gone out and not come back for hours and hours, I would be very worried too. Please write back to me through Zero, if you want to, of course. **_

_**Thank you very much. **_

_**~Jack**_

Needless to say, Sally was shocked. Why in the world was he blaming himself? It wasn't his fault at all! If anything, it was her own fault for not saying that she had snuck out. Which would've been disastrous. But thanks to her hiding it, he blamed himself for this.

No. She couldn't let him blame himself.

Taking some paper from her secret compartment and a writing increment, she quickly wrote down a message in reply. Once done, she gave it to Zero. "Please bring this back to him...I'm not mad at him at all."

* * *

><p>Up in his observatory Jack watched eagerly as Zero flew back over to him with a note! "She wrote back...She must not be too angry, at least." He was very happy about that fact as Zero flew in and dropped a note in his hands. He gave his dog a grateful nod and opened up the note to read its contents.<p>

_**Dear Jack,**_

_**I don't want you to blame yourself for this, because it isn't your fault. I went out when I wasn't supposed to. I accidentally placed Deadly Nightshade in the doctor's tea as opposed to proper dead tea leaves, and I hadn't known until it took effect. When he fell asleep and you asked me to come by, I could not resist sneaking out, since I knew he would never let me go.**_

_**I'm very sorry, Jack. It was immature of me to do so. **_

Jack just blinked once upon reading this note. She...had snuck out? All for him? He felt...Well, it was strange. Of course in part he felt a tiny bit sad that she hadn't confided in him about sneaking out so that there would have been less chance of trouble with Dr. Finkelstein...but on the other hand...(and he felt a little funny admitting it, but...) on the other hand...he felt sort of flattered. The idea that she would like him enough to do something like that...and then to be all shy about telling him the truth about it. It was so very like her, when you thought about it...something sweet and charming and unexpected. He smiled to himself and took another sheet of paper and penned her a fresh note. He sent it on its merry way via Zero.

* * *

><p>Sally curled up on her bed, feeling utterly ashamed. She had actually admitted that she snuck out. What if he suspected her lie about the Deadly Nightshade? Surely, either way, he would find her immature and irresponsible to do such a thing.<p>

"Arf!" Zero returned through her window with a new letter.

"You're back, Zero...?" She asked in surprise, sitting up. He gave her the letter and then nuzzled into her side affectionately. Did that mean...?

Quickly she unfolded the Halloween stationary and read his new letter.

Dear Sally, Thank you for letting me know that what happened before wasn't entirely because of me. I feel a lot better now knowing that I didn't get you into trouble and that our friendship is still okay. And as for the sneaking out...well, now I can definitely understand Dr. Finkelstein's worry and panic before: It would be hard enough making a lovely companion like yourself and sending her out and not having her come back for hours...but to wake up to find her suddenly gone must have been like a nightmare for him. Sally, I want you to come and visit me but I hope you won't worry Dr. Finkelstein anymore on my account. As long as he treats you kindly, he deserves kindness in return...Though to be honest, Sally, I don't think there's any way you could be except kind. I'm very flattered that you enjoy spending time with me enough to sneak out like you did, Sally. I hope you'll try to sneak around a little less...but I hope your visits will happen more often. I had a very pleasant evening with you. I've been missing you ever since it ended.

Your dear friend ~Jack

Well, she couldn't help but agree with him in a general sense. He was right, after all. Unfortunately, the kindness factor was not the case between her and her creator. She tried to be kind and patient, and only got disdain and impatience in return. It bugged her a lot. But there was nothing she could do. Any criticism toward him would lead to making excuses as to why she was the one with problems.

None the less, she felt better, glad to see that Jack didn't think any less of her. She did lie, and she felt terrible for that. She wondered if she should ever say so for real.

Smiling, she wrote back one more little note, and sent it back with Zero's help.

As Sally lay back in her bed again, she thought more and more about their evening, the first time they met, and about...just Jack alone, as a person, the person he was. It was amazing how attached she felt to him, how she was compelled to see him however she could, how she was always thinking about him.

Reading over his letters again, she sighed happily and hugged them to her heart.

What she knew now, Jack was the most precious person to her in the world. She wanted to be with him for all time...

"Jack..." A bolt of lightning flashed, followed by loud thunder, and at that very moment, Sally shot up up bed as a very, very, very surprising and yet unsurprising revelation came to her.

She was in love with him.

* * *

><p>Jack waited happily as Zero came back to the window. The dog had a note again and Jack was happy for that. He dropped into his hands and he read it with an anticipating smile.<p>

_**Jack,**_

_**Thank you very much for understanding. I know what I had done was wrong. Things in this place are very complicated, however. I'm afraid it's not that simple. But don't worry. I'll manage just fine. I suppose it will just take time.**_

_**I never did thank you for such a lovely evening, Jack. I had a good time with you. Thank you very much for it. I have to admit I needed to get away, as well.**_

_**Have a good night, Jack. And thank you once again.**_

_**Take care of yourself. Don't do anything too rash.**_

Jack finished the letter and was sort of torn between a smile and a frown. Something in her words seemed like there was something she wasn't telling him. And yet still at least there was some of her normal kindness and happiness in there too. But still...He sighed. He wished he could talk to her more here in person, that he could peel away some of those layers of shyness of hers to get to whatever it was under the surface that might be bothering her. Still though at least he had ended the day on good terms with her, and that was most important: that their friendship was in tact. And on top of that, according to her, he had even given her a lovely evening. That idea made him smile more. Jack glanced out of his window and saw the dull, glowing light go out in Sally's window.

He sighed and walked her letter over to his desk to place with the other ones he had gotten from her. Maybe it was silly but he liked keeping them around. It was nice to have her sweet words saved. They would probably come in handy for any time he might feel in one of his lonely moods in the future and she couldn't be around. And so with a content sigh Jack sat down on his couch and set up his phonograph to play a soothing record, and then spent the rest of the night, until he drifted off to sleep, enjoying the music and smiling about his day...and Sally...and wishing she could be here right now to rest with him at the end of this day.

* * *

><p><strong>~*End..for now O.O Because there WILL be an epilogue ;) We're writing it NOW! YAY 8D Love you all! Please review!*~<strong>


	2. A New Beginning

**NintendoGal55: Hello one and all, welcome to the epilogue! We hope you all enjoyed this adorable story, because we sure enjoyed writing it! This takes place of course after the film! :) Well, almost. We had to include the last scene before we progressed.**

**And fear not, because we have a sequel underway! :) Stay tuned!**

**Azure129: HEY fellow TNBC fanatics! Yup, that's right, the epilogue is already here and that is because NintendoGal and I just love to write, write, write ;) We hope you all enjoy how this ends! And yes, please stay tuned for the sequel story 8D (It will be posted on NintedoGal's account so please put her on AUTHOR ALERT! Thank you! )**

**Pumpkin Petals**

**Chapter 2:**

**A New Beginning…**

* * *

><p>A little over a year later...things had certainly changed.<p>

It first began last Halloween. The Halloween of last year, following the first time the two had met.

That year, the emptiness within Jack had come to a head. In it all, he actually ended up deep in the forest, and had discovered the doors leading to all other Holidays of the world. Including the very famous Christmas Town. Then came his attempt to try to bring Christmas into Halloween Town...which had been one big disaster after another.

Today, at this very moment...things had changed for the better. Jack had turned out not to be shot down dead, and came back to try to make things right. He had successfully defeated the notoriously evil Oogie Boogie, helped save Santa and Sally, which allowed Santa to fix and save Christmas, restoring it to what it had once been. Ever since he had, everything went back to normal. There were no hard feelings between either town leader at all. Santa had even flown over Halloween Town, and snow, actual snow, had fallen around, confusing and yet delighting everyone.

Sally was more than happy to see that everything was all right. Especially Jack, her beloved...the one who meant the most to her in the world. Now everything was back to normal. Kind of.

Sally was now alone on Spiral Hill, sitting on the snowy bank, with a small flower in hand. Just as she did a few days earlier, the day she had received a premonition that impended a certain doom, she plucked the petals softly.

_He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not._

All was well, all was beautiful. Except one thing she hoped for. ...But that could wait for now. She was just glad things were back to normal and that Jack was back safe and sound, with no hard feelings with Santa Claus, or who was once known as Sandy Claws.

She paused then, upon hearing very soft approaching footsteps, and the angelic, sweet sound of...singing...right toward her.

* * *

><p>Jack had been so perfectly happy when the snow had started to fall on Halloween Town on this night. It was truly the most wonderful Christmas present he could have asked for for his citizens...<p>

That feeling of perfection though had dimmed all of a sudden at the sight of Dr. Finkelstein...with a newly built caretaker doting all over him.

Instantly Jack's eyes had gone wide and his head and heart had recalled one other thing that had been left unfinished. One other thing he really did need to look into before this adventure could be said to have come to an end. Upon seeing Sally disappear through the gate leading to the cemetery, he thought of what he could do about that.

* * *

><p>And so now Jack had been standing at the bottom of Spiral Hill just watching Sally sit there with her flower for at least five minutes. In truth, on the way there, he hadn't been sure of what he might say upon finding her. She had just...his other friends, good as their intentions had been, had been more concerned with pleasing him via all this Christmas stuff than showing him the error of his ways about it...but not Sally.<p>

Sally had...she had done things...dangerous things. She had gone to Oogie Boogie, even! So dangerous...Entering that disgusting creature's lair and seeing her at his mercy, about to perish...Something inside of Jack had just boiled over! There would be no leniency with Oogie this time, no warning, no deals...It was the last straw. And in that moment he had probably known...how he felt about her...though he had been a little distracted with saving her and Sandy Cl- _'Er...Santa Claus...'_ Jack corrected himself mentally.

But then at the end, really taking in all that she had done for him...and for the first time in his life feeling...genuinely loved...Oh he had just jumped all over it! She...She had everything he had been looking for with this whole 'Christmas escapade'...only in the way he was meant to have all of that warmth and kindness and sharing and...love. And now, at the bottom of this hill, all he wanted was to let her know that he knew...and to let her know, if she wanted it, that...his feelings were just the same...

He began his ascent up the hill and sang to her softly.

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind...I'd like to join you by your side..._" Jack smiled, ever bone in his body full of a tingling and trembling hope.

Sally was shocked, but so pleasantly shocked, that she just couldn't help but melt at the utter sweetness of his words...and of course the angelic tone of his singing. It brought her back to that night a year ago, when she had heard him sing for the first time, right here in the graveyard. How captivated she had been with his singing, and the pure emotion within it all...how she understood exactly how he felt, and how sorry she felt for him.

She stood up, turning around and facing him with a hopeful, loving smile, as he continued his ascent toward her.

She was looking at him, she was smiling, she was standing...and the way the moon glowed behind her...It practically made him shake and he was just grateful he didn't falter in his footing or his words as he continued to climb. _'She's so beautiful...My dear, darling, sweet Sally...The answer to all of my emptiness and longing...My perfect Christmas gift...' _

He smiled more and sang on... "..._Where we can gaze into the stars_..." He had almost reached her now.

"_And sit together, now and forever..._" Sally sang softly along with him.

It was a wonder how she was able to contain herself right now. It was almost too good to be true...but here it came, and she was more than happy to take it, and show Jack the love and devotion she had for him.

"_For it is plain as anyone can see..._" The two continued to sing together, eyes never once leaving each other.

Jack held his hands toward her as he approached, and held her little hands in his own, gently closing around them as they once more.

"_We're simply meant to be..._"

For a moment they were just holding hands and looking at each other, right into each other's eyes. It was funny...he almost...wasn't sure what to do right now and yet...he...Somehow their hands separated and his arms came around her to hold her close and he felt hers come around him too, and for a moment he was ready for just the blissful satisfaction of the two of them actually and purposefully embracing at the same time...until somehow their eyes shut and their mouths met in that lovely kissing thing he had seen everywhere in Christmas town. And doing it felt better than eating all the candy canes and giving all the presents and flying all the magical sleighs in the world! He didn't understand how his bony legs didn't just collapse out from under him, melting into the snow with their new, love-induced warmth. 'Love...' yes that was the word. He loved her...in a very very very special way.

Sally wasn't entirely sure how this happened, but it was a wonder she didn't burst at the seams, literally! First they were eyeing each other with such love, and then they came together in an embrace, and their mouths met in a soft, tender kiss. She knew very little of kissing, but knew it was something romantic couples liked to do in showing affection. Showing love. Her happiness soared, and if it were possible to love him any more than she did before, it was probably happening.

She couldn't have asked for a better...Christmas? Yes, Christmas. A beautiful Christmas. With all the snow and warm cheer, which although was stark contrast to the dark but fun feelings of Halloween...still just seemed to fit so beautifully.

She felt so complete. Jack loved her in return! She was so happy. Happier than she had ever felt in her entire undead life.

His kiss was so gentle, so achingly sweet that it was a wonder she didn't burst into tears. If she had a heart, it might've jumped out of her chest and danced around in a happy fit of lovesick joy.

Jack let out the lightest sigh through his nose. This felt...well...he just knew deep down that if he had discovered this before this whole insane Christmas thing he would NEVER have wandered off into the woods in search of some place and something new! Nothing, nothing, nothing would ever be better than kissing his sweet Sally. Holding her and kissing her...His love._ 'My love...' _He was pretty sure, at that idea of a pet name, that he had just fallen in love with her the littlest bit more.

They soon parted, eyes opening and meeting each other as their hands lowered, fingers intertwining.

As if a miracle, a single tear ran down Sally's cheek. She didn't even realize she could produce tears. Or was it just a flake of falling snow that struck her face?

"Jack...I..." She murmured, feeling shy all over again as she gazed up at him, feeling as if she were falling in love with him all over again.

Jack could barely keep his eye sockets meeting her eyes... He felt about as shy as she usually was all of a sudden, a warm little grin on his face. He had never...considered...himself in a position like this and what he might do. His only romantic experience prior to this had been fan girls wanting a chance just to touch him or something and him repelling them at all costs. He didn't know how to...p-pursue a girl. It was almost funny really...so wonderfully funny. "Y-Yes...S-Sally?" he managed to whisper, feeling just...giddy with delight inside despite his bashful exterior.

Despite it was made clear, she couldn't help but want to say so...the one thing she had been too shy to say ever since she realized it. "Jack I...I wanted to tell you...for some time...I...I love you..."

Jack just absolutely burst inside! "Oh Sally!" Suddenly his arms were around her again and he had picked her up and twirled her around, his eyes shut tightly in bliss and an ear to ear grin on his skull! "Oh Sally..." he placed her down, though he still held her close. He opened his eye sockets now to look lovingly into her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well, of course I-" Then she looked confused. "Ah...for what?"

He just chuckled a little. "For putting you through all of this...all of this Christmas insanity and worry about my sleigh ride and saving me and saving everybody and nearly being lost to Oogie...Can you forgive me for putting you through all of that before I could finally realize that...you were what was missing for me, Sally...this whole time...and that I..." he let out a breath, "I love you, Sally. I love you too."

Sally just smiled and kissed him on the cheek, beaming at him with absolute love. "Of course I forgive you, Jack...I know you were only trying to make something wonderful out of it! ...You did the right thing and came back...and fixed the mistakes. I...wanted to help you, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm just glad you're all right, Jack..."

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek as well. "Thank you, Sally...And I'm so very happy that you're alright too." He chuckled a tiny bit and shrugged sheepishly and shyly as he added, "I told you I could be scarier than Oogie Boogie when I had a mind to be."

Sally giggled. "Well, you certainly proved that, Jack."

Jack chuckled a little in response to her giggle. Then he sighed and gulped and took a step back from her nervously. "Well, um...I guess...now we should head back to town...I think we both need a good rest, especially you, Sally, considering all you've done for me today..." _'How to...how to tell her about Dr. Finkelstein ...and...how to figure out what she should do from here...'_ He did have one idea about what she could do about her living arrangements now but...he was even more nervous about suggesting that than he was about bringing up Dr. Finkelstein with her.

"Oh Jack, you need to rest more than I do." Sally took his hand, and realized the reality of the situation. "Oh...the doctor has a new creation...I saw glimpses of it and I think it's complete by now." She was unsure about going back...he would likely turn her away. Not even the fact she helped Santa Claus would win him over. She sighed, shaking her head. She was homeless.

Holding her hand Jack began to walk her down the hill, a very sad look on his face at the sad look on her own face. The walked slowly on and finally with a breath he summed up his courage and began to try and lead her to a suggestion he had for her about this whole Dr. Finkelstein thing. "Oh...so you saw his new project then...Yes, it's complete. She was wheeling him around through the snow actually, heh..." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Inside he was just hoping that when he finally made his suggestion for her, she wouldn't be offended or something at his forwardness.

"So, he made a creation to dote all over him?" Sally couldn't help but giggle. "Well...I suppose that leaves me off the hook, then. I'll find a new place to live."

"Heh..." Jack gave a sheepish half grin, "Yes, well...speaking of that...I-I was wondering..." He swallowed and looked down with shy, wide eye sockets as he spoke, lacing his fingers a little more completely with hers, "Since you...need a new place to live...and since you...well, since we love each other..." he gathered up all of his courage and just asked it, "Would you like to come live with me, Sally?" He blinked and quickly added, almost stumbling as they walked, he was so nervous, "Y-You could have your own room of course, and come and go as you please, heh..." He looked at her hopefully, awaiting her reply.

"What?" Sally looked at him in shock. "Jack...I...! I...that's...oh Jack..." She hugged him tightly. "That's so sweet of you Jack...but I can't impose on you like that...it's all right, I can find a place close by..."

Jack blinked and his breath caught in his throat at her hug. He took in her words and then instantly put his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her sincerely. "Sally, you wouldn't be imposing...I love your company so much, I would love to have you live with me and Zero. Only if you'd be comfortable though of course. I just want you to be happy and safe...and to be loved..." He smiled. He nuzzled his head against hers a little, adoring the feel of her soft yarn hair against his skull. "I want to love you and take care of you and be happy with you forever, Sally..." he whispered with a lovesick grin before he could even think about his words.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally melted against him and sighed happily, giggling. "Well...all right. I'd love to live with you, Jack...I can help cook, I can sew, I'll be able to pull my own weight no problem..."

Jack pulled back a little and grinned ear to ear, and then just looked down at her so lovingly. "You just do whatever makes you happy...Your happiness lighting up my..._our_...house, alone, is more than enough.

Sally beamed up at him lovingly, her eyes seeming to sparkle with so much love and adoration. Their house...he said it was now their house...she wanted to dance! Just dance! She was so happy. "Well...I think we still have time before the doctor returns to his lab...I could go back to my room and get a few things."

Jack just smiled and smiled and smiled...He never wanted to not smile again! He nodded. "Alright then. I'll come with you to help you." He lifted up her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, then lowered it. "We'll make you such a pretty room in our house, Sally. It can have anything you want in it. And you'll be the most beautiful thing in it of all." His eye sockets were half lidded.

"Oh!" Sally giggled at his sweet, courteous act of affection. "Thank you Jack...that's sweet of you to say...I... I can't tell you how happy all of this makes me..."

"Me too, Sally...Me too..." He let out a content sigh, a funny and shy thought occurring to him that he started to say out loud before he could stop himself. "It's almost like...this whole time I kept thinking I was missing a beard or a hat or reindeer to capture something like the Christmas feeling...but it turned out the most important thing I needed was sort of a...um... 'Mrs. Claus'...heh..." He glanced away with a bashful smile. "You were a very good Mrs. Claus this year, Sally. Thank you again for that."

"Mrs. Claus..." Sally smiled and giggled at that. "Santa Claus does have a Mrs. Claus, right? Well...you're welcome, Jack..."

"Hmm..." Jack sighed in contentment to himself. "And now I'll have you around me all the time...as long as you want to be around me, of course. There to remind me of what's really important in case i ever forget again..." He squeezed her hand a little more.

"I've...I've wanted to be around you since the moment I met you, Jack..." Sally admitted softly. "And I haven't changed my mind since."

Jack blinked several times, looking at her with a curious smile. "Ever since the moment you met me? Really?"

"Oh! Well I..." Sally looked away shyly. "I guess I...um..."

Jack chuckled warmly. "Sally...it's okay to tell me, you know...After all, as I told you, I...I really am sort of taken with you..." His smile went a little goofier. "You can tell me anything and I'll just find myself more and more drawn to you."

"Oh...well I..." She looked to the ground a little, still shy about admitting this. "...Yes I...I did...have a feeling about you when I first met you...talked to you..."

Jack let out a small, dreamy sigh. "And you didn't say anything...left me to figure out how perfect you are all on my own." He gulped and glanced down with a shy smile. "Actually, Sally...I...well, I knew I liked you from the moment I met you but...you should also know that the first time someone made a joke about me and you being together that day we met...I started thinking about wanting to be with you from that moment on...and always trying to avoid it. I was so afraid the idea would make you uncomfortable, and so afraid of ruining our friendship...and also...I...well..." He got even quieter for a moment, his shy smile still remaining. "Actually maybe I shouldn't say it. You'll probably laugh, Sally..."

Sally looked at him then, and saw they were coming back into town. Walking in snow sure did make travel on foot a little slower, didn't it? But boy she was quite...surprised, and very...flattered at his words. She could understand exactly how he felt, the fact he was afraid of ruining their friendship, making her uncomfortable with his feelings... "Oh, Jack... I...I understand completely...that's why I couldn't...well, tell you sooner. I was afraid you'd never feel the same way...that it would ruin our friendship or make you uncomfortable." She squeezed his hand. "...You can tell me, Jack...I won't laugh."

Jack felt his bones tremble with warmth at her soft, sweet words...Had it really been only fear and misunderstanding keeping them apart for so long? So silly when you thought about it...But it didn't matter, the truth was out now, and they could be together forever. Happy with these thoughts, Jack let out a small sigh and told her the thing he thought she might laugh about. "Well, I...I was also trying not to think about you...like that...because I...never had...pursued a young lady before. I wasn't really sure how to do it...and I was terrified of how much of a fool I might make of myself if I tried it. The Pumpkin King, scared of being scared of telling...the girl he likes most...that he likes her...so very much." He chuckled a little at his own small fears. "But I'm...I'm so happy that it looks like I'm doing something right since I have you here and with me now...my sweet Sally..."

Letting his words sink in, Sally smiled more and exhaled happily, closing her eyes for a moment, and then looked up at him. They were walking through town now, and a few of the townsfolk, still playing around in the snow, were casting glances at them. A few were even muttering, "It's about time!"

"Jack...that's not silly at all." She said sweetly. "In fact...even I didn't know what to do in pursuing a man. I've read stories, but I still didn't know how I could possibly win a man's heart. Especially if I was too much of a...well, a coward about it. I tried to push it back, but it would never go. Eventually I...kept the feelings close because I didn't want to lie to myself...and it made me feel happy. A lot better. It made me look forward to seeing you so much more. ...And you...well, you're definitely...doing right...Jack...I...I really..." She giggled and looked away.

Jack practically felt like collapsing into a puddle. Saying all those things about her sweet shyness...being that unsure of herself...when her charm and warmth were more than enough to win any man's heart. Her denying her feelings to herself and then just keeping them a happy secret. And then saying he was doing right with her...And giggling like that. He felt such an urge come over himself to kiss her and he swore, if it hadn't been for his own modesty and his concern for her comfort considering the public place they were in (and he too was aware that people were more than looking at them at this point), he would have stopped their walk and hugged her close and kissed her once again tonight. For now though he just sighed dreamily. "You...what...Sally?" he prompted so very gently. "You can tell me..." he whispered... "Remember? Anything you say...I'll only fall more and more and more...in love with you."

Sally felt like she were blushing if she could, and giggled more. "...I really just...have never felt more happy in my life than I am right now...you've done nothing but make me the happiest...I've ever been."

That was it. He could barely take it anymore. She was just...Charming wasn't a good enough word anymore. She was enchanting. He felt like if he could have just sat with her and talked with her forever it would have made him so happy. "S-Sally..." he managed to get out with a shuddery sigh.

They weren't too far from the laboratory, and weren't in sight of many townsfolk...although they could hear the giggling of the three kids who were once Oogie Boogie's subordinates. Sally felt herself shiver, as she looked at him yet again. "...Yes, Jack?"

Jack took in a shallow breath, and then he turned and looked at her. And then suddenly he laughed and stopped their walk and (so very grateful they were in private again) he just scooped her up in both of his arms lifted her off the ground to spontaneously cradle her. "Sally...I should have offered to carry you forever ago...Your shoes must be soaked through with snow. Don't worry though-we'll get your things and then go back to our house and get you warmed up by the fire." He chuckled in joy again and winked at her, and then proceeded to carry her forward as they came in sight of the gates of Dr. Finkelstein's house.

"Ohh!" Sally exclaimed in surprise, and was taken aback by his sudden action. She looped her stitched arms around his neck, a little bit nervous at being carried like this, since it never happened before. But she trusted Jack, she knew he wouldn't drop her. It was just a new feeling, a new thing for her, that's all it was. "I...I...okay, Jack..." She murmured bashfully.

Jack chuckled a little more as they walked on, finally heading up to the entrance of Dr. Finkelstein's house. "Sally, if you keep just letting me have my way when it comes to you, then...I...I..." he glanced away so very shyly, all the while savoring the feeling of her light, soft little form in his arms. He shrugged a tiny bit. "...I-I'm bound to end up just plain marrying you before New Years..."

Sally's eyes went wide and she just was at loss for words. Did he seriously mean that? That all of that just made him want to take this a step further?

Of course, she definitely fantasized about them marrying a few times in her lovesick little daydreams. To be the Pumpkin Queen... To be Sally Skellington...to be...his wife. "Oh Jack..." She murmured lovingly.

Jack just blinked a few times, his shy grin staying on his face and his eye sockets half lidded as he held her as they approached the front door of the house. "Ah, but it's true..." he joked with her with a chuckle, "And after all...who else is clever enough to be my Mrs. Claus...my Pumpkin Queen?" He hugged her closer as he cradled her.

Giggles escaped Sally, partly at the memory of when he had said the same kind of line several days earlier, upon asking who was clever enough to make the Sandy Claws...er...Santa Claus suit. "Jack I...I..." She giggled again.

He chuckled a little himself as they reached the door. "I hope you'll say something besides just my name with a giggle again soon, Miss Sally. And how is it that after all we've been through you only grow shyer and shyer?" He smiled at her. "I was hoping you would help me fill our house with pleasant conversation for a very long time to come, to be honset...But I suppose your natural, quiet charm would do just as well to bring joy to my evenings." He pushed the door open with his hip and entered, still holding her. "Oh Sally..." he just finished with a delighted sigh as he looked down lovingly upon her.

"You're...you're too much, Jack..." Sally just couldn't help giggle. She felt like an embarrassed but blissfully happy school girl. "I'm sorry...I suppose this is new to me."

Jack's smile grew. He spoke softly and kindly. "It's new to me too..So we'll just ...learn together...Alright?" He winked down at her.

"Of course..." She smiled more at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

They were inside and he gently pushed the door closed behind them. "Would you like me to carry you upstairs or would you like to walk yourself? It's entirely up to you, Sally."

"...Well...I..." She was perfectly capable of walking herself, but she almost just didn't have the heart to ask him to put her down. "You can carry me...if it's not too much trouble." She said demurely.

"It would be my honor, my..." he laughed a little, "Well...I guess you're not technically my Pumpkin Queen yet, huh?...What about Pumpkin Princess? Would you like that for now?" he asked sweetly.

Sally giggled, nodding. "Sure, Jack...I like it." And she did, it seemed so obvious, given their case, but it was so sweet coming out of his mouth, that it just made it seem wonderful.

"Splendid!" He happily carried her up the stairs leading them to the top of the tower. "So...about your room in our house...you can pick any you like, Sally...set it up any way you like...I just want you to be the happiest and the more comfortable that you can be." He chuckled a little. "I'll even carry you into your room like this every night for you to go to sleep if it's what you want."

"Oh..." Sally giggled, again! Was she ever going to stop? She must've had a giggle box inside of her somewhere and it was acting on overdrive. "Well...since you offered, I see no reason not to take it..." Indeed, he was so sweet in doing what he was doing, she couldn't help but enjoy it and love it. He just did it because he wanted to make her happy, because he wanted to. She could tell. She would never demand such a thing, she wasn't that kind of person at all. It was just so sweet.

Jack's eye sockets all but lit up! "Really? You'd let me? Oh Sally...I...seeing you safely off to sleep each night would be...it would be like a little piece of Christmas at the end of each day." He chuckled and now they were at her room door.

Sally smiled as she was placed down onto the floor, and opened the door to her old room. "That's very sweet, Jack... Thank you. I'll...always have a good night's sleep knowing you're there to see me off to sleep."

Jack nodded and the two of them entered her room. There wasn't much there to collect: a few old books, her sewing basket, a few canisters of tea and herbs...and then Jack's eyes also lit on a small bundle of papers tied together with thread. There was something familiar about them and, taking another step into the room, he blinked: they were his stationary, from his own desk. He turned back to Sally in surprise. "Sally...did you save all of my messages...all this time?"

Sally turned to look at what he was referring to, and her eyes widened. "Oh! ...Yes, Jack...I...I kept them all this time." There was no use denying it, the cat was out of the bag. "I just couldn't throw them away. They were special, because you wrote them to me, and I...treasured every one." She looked out her window, and exhaled softly. "You were the only person who cared about me, saw me for who I was...and were my friend, something I needed so very much. It was part of that...holding close to a dear friend."

He let out a breath...he smiled...and then he nodded and said simply, "I saved all of yours too, Sally...my dear, dear Sally..."

Her eyes widened as she went to gather her belongings. "...You did?"

Jack nodded. "I thought they were all...so nice. And I didn't get to see you much because of Dr. Finkelstein so...whenever I felt a bit lonely for you, I'd read them and it always made me happy."

"I...did the same..." Sally admitted softly, looking away as she gathered her things. "...As if to reassure myself that it was all real, that it wasn't a dream. They made me happy, too..."

Jack felt so warm inside...They had done the exact same thing. How lovely was that? Jack smiled a little more to himself and felt his bones tremble a little. He took a single large stride backward so that he was out of her door and just beyond the threshold of her room. "Sally...when you're finished gathering everything, will you come over here for a second? I have something to give you."

Sally cocked her head lightly, a little puzzled. What did he want to give her? "Oh, of course, Jack...I'll be right there."

She finished gathering her belongings, and took one last look out the big window. It wasn't going to be easy leaving this place behind. It was her first home, after all. But, she was ready. Ready to take the new step in her life. She patted the sewing machine, unable to take it with her, and then left the room. For the last time. She closed the door behind her, before turning to Jack with a smile.

"So...what did you...want to give me?" She asked shyly.

Jack chuckled a little, looking down with a smitten grin. He let out a little sigh. "Well, first of all..when we get back to our new home, I'm going to do my best to get you a sewing machine. You just patted yours, so it must be important to you..." He looked at her warmly.

Sally blinked, and then beamed with happiness. "You...you will? Really, Jack? I...that would be wonderful..."

Jack's eyes lit up in joy at having made her so happy! He put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh Sally...I'd...I'd give you anything! You saved my life and you saved Christmas and you love me and I...love you too. Oh course I'll get you a sewing machine, my darling!"

Soft loving giggles escaped Sally as she beamed up at him adoringly, unable to keep from smiling in joy and hearty amusement. He was so sweet, and so adorable in how he expressed himself sometimes! She loved him all the more for it. He was like an excited child on Christmas morning (which she now came to learn about) ...and frankly, that was practically what was happening here.

Of course, she would never take advantage of his sweet kindness like that, but to know he would, was just so sweet, it made her melt. "Oh Jack... That's very sweet of you, and I...well...you know I would do anything for you, too..."

If anything could have made Jack happier it was hearing her say that she would do anything for him too. To know that she cared for him in that deep way he cared for her...They had been so very connected as friends, and now as lovers...it was like they were parts of a whole or something.

And so now, considering all of this connection, Jack figured it was as good a time as any to get on to the real thing he had wanted to give her out here. "Sally..." he started softly, looking into her eyes, "Right now there's...o-only one thing I want you to do for me...I...want you to let me give you what I wanted to give you in the first place when I asked you to come out here...So...may I, my Sally?"

"Oh, of course..." Sally smiled lovingly, nodding her head. "I mean...yes, you may..."

A very shy Jack just let out small, blissful sigh. "Alright then...my Pumpkin Princess..." he whispered. And then he brought up one hand to gently cup her face, his bony fingers burying in and being warmed by her yarn hair. And then he leaned in and closed his eyes and brought his mouth to hers in a kiss.

Sally's bag of belongings fell to the floor. She was taken aback by his kiss so much that she barely had time to react. None the less, her eyes drifted shut as she placed her hands on his thin, bony chest, before moving one of them to place over his hand on her face.

He felt her stiffen then melt, felt her hands touch him and then one slide up to his skull. He...All of this Christmas stuff, it had given him this tingly, warm feeling every time he had done something for it, and so he had done everything he could for it just to get the tingly, warm feelings to come back. But...Sally...and her kiss...and her touch...He didn't just feel 'warm and tingly', he felt 'burning and wired'! He kept his mouth to hers, never wanting it to end. And he swore to himself that from now on he would kiss her like this at least once every day if not more! He had wasted so much time already in his existence missing out on what was important...and now he never would again!

There was so much she could say about how his kiss made her melt and want to just fly all at the same time! Her thoughts sadly were thrown right out the window as she lost herself in his sweet, gentle but thorough kiss. It wasn't unlike their first kiss just minutes earlier, back on Spiral Hill, but it was still just as wonderful. She felt his bony fingers in her hair, which made her smile inside. He seemed to like gently tousling her hair, and if he liked that, she gladly had no objections to it. Besides, it felt pretty nice to have someone playing with her hair.

Jack just...didn't know how to stop. He knew he had to stop eventually, and he knew he might be making things awkward by having not stopped already, but he just...didn't know how. This was only the second kiss he had ever had in his entire life and...well...it wasn't exactly easy to stop kissing a beautiful girl whom you loved. 'But we...can...do it again...later...In a better place...' Right now they were still in Dr. Finkelstein's house, after all. It really would probably be better to wait until they were outside again, or maybe even in their house. But still, it was so hard to stop...And so he lingered...just for a little longer at least...

Even Sally found it hard to stop, despite their location at the moment. But they had to, so that they wouldn't risk gettting carried away...and not risk Dr. Finkelstein and his new creation coming home way too soon.

They eventually parted, and Sally just exhaled happily before she lay her head against his chest for a moment to savour the sweet feeling.

Jack just...He brought his arms around her to pull her close, savoring the feeling of her resting against him like she was. He stroked her yarn hair a little. His beautiful, sweet, soft Sally. He smiled a little to himself, and then he whispered to her. "When I first went to Christmas Town...I saw two people kiss for the first time and...I wanted to try it so much. And now I have...Thank you for that, Sally..."

"You're welcome." Sally murmured softly. "I was curious about what a kiss was when I first...saw what it was."

He just kept holding her, not wanting to let her go. She had saved him in so many ways...Ways that he felt he couldn't even begin to thank her for. He smiled a little. "Well...for two people who don't know what they're doing...I think we're off to a good start." A peaceful sigh escaped him, and he whispered near her ear. " I'll kiss you every day...my sweet Sally."

Sally giggled, pulling back just a little. "Well, if you want to...I...I could definitely try to do the same, too."

Jack blinked several times and instantly looked away bashfullly with a small, goofy grin on his face. "S-Sally..." He had never heard her say anything...playful or even close to forward to him before like this. It made him feel funny. He sort of liked it.

"Oh...too much?" She giggled. "Never mind. We should go...I don't want the doctor to come home and find us here... But um...I suppose...we can talk more about this later...?"

Jack, still all goofy and bashful looking, just gave a little swallow and shrug. "U-Um...yes, well, um...sh-shall we then? Heh..." He slipped away from her a little, gathered her things that she had dropped on the floor and then started to head down the corridor (tripping a little at first in his nervousness but then righting himself and managing to go along alright.)

Sally went along with him, giggling and wondering just what got to him all of a sudden. But she decided to save it for later, when they were away from her oppressed former home...and maybe in his...er..._their_ home instead.

Lucky for them, they managed to get outside, with the snow falling yet again, and were so far unseen. Best of all, the doctor hadn't returned yet, so it would be as if they were never there.

Sally looked back at the tower, and then turned her back on it as she followed Jack through the snow-covered streets of Halloween Town, and did not once look back.

Jack was still walking along through the snow, holding Sally's small satchel of things. He wasn't going too quickly or anything, but he was still at least a little bit ahead of Sally and he knew it. It was just that...He let out a small sigh, the enamored smile still upon his face. It was just that...her saying that small playful thing about kissing him... 'If...she's not going to be shy anymore sometimes about...us...then...' The little smile on his face grew a little. And he was feeling rather funny again. And once again..he really liked it. A lot, actually.

As they neared his home, Sally was suddenly pelted in the back with a snowball. She squeaked and turned around...seeing the tall, pointy hat belonging to Shock.

She blinked, unsure of how to respond to that.

And then, got an idea.

She rolled a snowball between her hands, and caught up to Jack. And then...

THWACK!

She was struck right in the stomach! Upon seeing Jack grinning and laughing a bit, she instantly realized that he had beaten to her to the punch! Grinning back, she tossed her snowball at him, hitting him in the side.

Jack laughed, putting down Sally's small bag of things. He grinned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sally...do you really want to start this, my dear? Do you really think you can win a snowball fight against The Pumpkin King, who was also Santa Claus for a night?" His grin grew a little.

"No." She smiled, bringing her hands behind her back. "I never thought that...I only wanted to play with you. But...well...I...do like a challenge, so..." She grinned and tossed another snowball at him, giggling.

The snowball hit Jack and he blinked at first at her challenge...but then resumed grinning and just grinned all the more as a matter of fact. He let out a sigh and shook his head, speaking warmly and jokingly. "I really must be insane, you know: first I steal Christmas, then I go and fall in love with the most complicated girl in this or any other holiday world. But if it's a challenge she wants then...who am I to deny the Pumpkin Princess?" In a quick movement Jack then scooped up some snow, tossed it at Sally and completley hit his mark, and then gracefully slid his thin, bony form behind a tree right beside himself.

"Oh!" She laughed, and fell to the ground on her behind. Standing back up, Sally made another snowball. "Gosh...where did he go? I had no idea he could make himself invisible..." She said jokingly, inching toward the tree he had hidden himself behind. Where did that come from? I never knew I could say things like that...

Jack chuckled a little, unable to help it, though he knew it might gave away his position. Slowly he allowed one of his arms to creep down and gently roll a snowball, just to be prepared for-WHACK! A snowball had just hit him sharply in the back. Jack turned to see Sally standing there coyly, her arms behind her back. He blinked a few times but then just grinned again. "Hey, no fair!" He tossed his own snowball at her, hitting her lightly in the shoulder with it.

"Sorry!" She called to him, waving one hand. She tossed another snowball...and missed, hitting the tree instead. "Aww..."

"Ah, you missed me!" Jack called out playfully and triumphantly, "Now you're mine..." He scooped up a snowball and started chasing after her!

"Oh! No!" Sally squealed and started to run away in a vain attempt to avoid being pelted again. Unfortunately for her, physical movement wasn't exactly her strong point. Especially when it came to running.

Luckily, Jack's strides were much longer than Sally's and he was quickly catching up to her, still holding the snowball high!

Suddenly though...

WHACK! WHUMPH! WOOMP!

Jack all but collapsed to the ground at being pelted by three snowballs at once. Blinking a bunch of times and looking around, his eyes instantly fell on Lock, Shock and Barrel giggling to each other behind some graves and high fiving. He was about to give the kids a soft reprimand when all of a sudden they started singing...

"Jack and Sally, scaring in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jack just blinked all the more, feeling completely flustered all of a sudden. "I...um..." He didn't even know what to say!

The three kids just laughed a bunch more and then instantly scrambled away through the graves, leaving Jack to his unexpected embarrassment.

Sally meanwhile stood nearby, her eyes wide and very much embarrassed and bashful. Noticing Jack's position, she went over to him and smiled a bit. "Um...are you all right, Jack?"

Jack just gulped, and then did his best to stand himself up, dusting the snow from his suit. "Um...yes, heh..." He did his best to smile, trying to play it off. "Guess we'll have to be dealing with that a little bit, huh? From them and the rest of our extended family..." His smile continued but then he looked at Sally with a touch of concern. "I hope it won't make you too uncomfortable, Sally."

"Oh...well..." Sally rubbed her arm nervously, but looked at him. "I...I suppose it is a little bit embarrassing to hear them say those things...but... We'll get...used to it...right? Just as they will, I suppose..."

The concern remained on Jack's face for a moment longer. And then he smiled at her sincerely. "Sally...you're too good for me. The most understanding woman in the whole world...I love you."

"I love you too, Jack..." Sally said softly, bringing her hands behind her back again.

"They said it! They said it!" A few townsfolk, including the two witches, exclaimed as they walked by them. "It's all true!"

Both Jack and Sally instantly stopped and blinked and didn't move at all. 'W-We...must be closer to town than I thought...' Jack could only think to himself in total shock.

The witches stopped before them now. "Oh it's not fair..." one of them pouted, "I've wanted Jack for years!"

"Hey!" the other one threw in, "I've wanted him for LONGER!"

"Oh please," the first one rolled her eyes, "That's only because you're a full two centuries older than me! If either one of us deserved Jack, it was me!"

"Oh yeah?" The two witches started walking off, bickering with each other.

Jack just...remained frozen and shocked looking for another moment...and then gulped in deep mortification and let out a sigh and placed his hand on his forehead, dragging it down his skull a little. He almost smiled to himself. "Well, it's official...first the public Santa Claus fiasco and now this...once we get home I'm never going outside again."

Sally shook her head, and touched his shoulder. "I'll stay inside with you... until the attention on us blows over...maybe by next Halloween?"

That comment actually got Jack to laugh. He looked down at her, smiling. "Actually...you know what, Sally...forget about it. Who cares what anyone says about us being in love? It's the truth, after all, isn't it? And as for the witches, well..." he moved a little closer to her, "...at least now they won't...keep pestering me about 'worshipping' me...now that they know I'm taken by the beautiful Miss Sally, right?" He winked at her.

Blinking, Sally giggled as she realized he was quite right. "That's...that's very true, Jack. You're right."

Jack chuckled a little. "Splendid..." He then reached forward and gently took her hand in his. Her small satchel was on the ground near them and he picked it up in his free hand. "Come on, Sally...Let's go home." He gently began to lead her into town.

"Home..." Sally murmured to herself, looking up all around the falling snow as her eyes fell upon his...now to be their home, not so far away from where they were now. It was her new home.

Surreal was pretty much one of the best ways to describe all of this, in the best way possible, of course. Who would've thought the events of before would lead to this? All of this? What if things had been different? What if Jack never walked off into the woods and discovered Christmas Town? What if he never tried to attempt to make Christmas? What if he never tried to be Santa Claus?

What would have become of him, or her, or them as a whole...if none of this ever happened?

"Mmm..." She mumbled thoughtfully.

Jack blinked and looked back at the girl he was slowly leading forward. "Sally...What is it?" he asked sincerely as they walked onward.

Blinking, she was brought back to reality and shook her head. "It's nothing. ...But I suppose I'm wondering...how things would've been if none of this happened... It's almost...frightening to think about..." She blinked and looked away. "I'm sorry...you must think I'm being silly right now. It doesn't even make sense."

Jack blinked a few more times, looking at her curiously as they slowly went on. "Sally, what do you mean about how things would have been different? What things?"

"Everything, I suppose..." She admitted. "It's kind of hard to imagine, and yet, I suppose I can't help but wonder what you would have done if you hadn't walked into the forest and discovered those doors...Christmas Town...becoming Santa Claus, and...all of this. Oh, it's silly. It doesn't even matter, does it? Everything fell into place a lot better than we thought, didn't it?" She looked away again, sheepish.

Jack still looked curious at first, but then his eyes went wide and it hit him what she was getting at. "Sally...are you asking me if...we're only together right now because of Christmas?"

"Oh! No no!" She shook her head. "No...I don't just mean...you and I...I also mean you. Back then, before you discovered Christmas, ...I wondered what would come of you, and I was...I was worried."

Jack took in that extra concern of hers. He stopped their walking for a moment. He thought about all of this and her worry very carefully. "Sally..." he let out a breath and looked at her very seriously and sincerely, "I...If I hadn't discovered Christmas...I think I...I think you would have still saved me, Sally...The story of you doing it just would have been different."

Sally blinked a few times. She didn't doubt his words, she would have saved him no matter what kind of trouble he was in. That was just who she was, and she loved him...of course she would do what she could. It just surprised her of the different possibilities that could've occurred had it not been for what did come about in the past year. "You think so?"

Jack smiled, and he nodded. He spoke softly. "Yes, Sally...I...I think you would have found me one day on one of my long lonely walks. Or I would have found you. I think I would have been stubborn and tried to hide what I was feeling...I think you and your cleverness would have seen through it in an instant and coaxed me into telling the truth. I think I would have admitted everything to you, and then somewhere in the middle of my ranting and raving I would have looked at you and seen you smiling patiently and I...I would have know...all of a sudden...that I love you. And that would have saved me from any despair...just like it has saved me now."

"Oh...Well I..." Sally suddenly grew shy and bashful again as she looked away, just as they were coming to his...er...their home. "I...think you're right...I would have...always tried to help you..."

Jack smiled and stepped back toward her and leaned down. He gave her cloth cheek a soft kiss. Then he straightened back up again. "I know, Sally...Now shh...you've had a long day saving me...Let's go home, and I'll warm you by the fire, lay you down into whatever bed we can make for you for the evening, and kiss you goodnight..." He began to lead her onward again.

Sally opened her mouth to say something else, but instead just smiled and nodded. "All right, Jack...let's do that."

Jack smiled more to himself. They were very close to the gate of his...their house now. "I'm so happy, Sally..."

"Oh Jack...so am I..." She squeezed his hand. "I hope...we can make wonderful memories together..."

"We already have...And we'll make a lot more..." he mused softly, smiling and looking bashfully down as they went up to and slowly through his gate. "We'll eat breakfast together in the mornings...we'll have talks as the day goes on and we do whatever makes us happy...we'll have tea every evening...and at night we'll read together by the fire, in each other's arms. And every Halloween you'll be the parade with me, and every Christmas, if Santa lets it snow, we'll make snowmen and have snowball fights and...mistletoe...And then one day...well..." he got very quiet right now and shrugged a little, "one day...you know...maybe..."

Sally just beamed, and immediately loved all of those things. If they would do that every day, and every Halloween and Christmas...her life would be far beyond what she could have imagined...and absolutely wonderful. She leaned up on tiptoe to reach his face, kissing his bony cheek. "Jack, that all sounds wonderful...it really does, I would love for us to do all of that. ...But, what else are you trying to say? Please tell me."

She had just kissed him on the face and he stopped walking and perked up, and it popped out of his mouth in a shy, determined little voice before he even knew it was happening. "One day we might be married!" His eye sockets went as wide as could be as it hit him that he had just said that aloud. Yes, he had already made little jokes and small, sentimental comments about this topic but, this time he had been talking about serious things they could have memories about and now that one was out there too.

That possibility was certainly in the realm of her mind, it had been for some time. Jack's earlier joking and sentimental comments about it were absolutely adorable, and even reassured her a little bit that it was possible. Now it really did. She beamed, though shy and coy about it, and giggled. "I...well I...I know it's a little early to think of that...but...well I...definitely..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Jack blinked a lot of times. A LOT of times. "Y-You...r-really...w-would?" he asked in the most nervous sounding voice he had ever been heard to speak in. 'She...said...d-d-definitely...' His bones practicly hummed with trembling.

"Yes..." Sally murmured, looking away coyly.

Jack just remained with his eye sockets wide, unmoving, at first. Then he gulped and said quietly, still not looking at her... "One day...I really do think I'll ask you, Sally..I...I hope you're answer will be the same then. That would be the...the happiest memory of all."

It was a wonder Sally didn't faint by then! They were already talking about one day getting married? It was all too much! And yet it just brought so much happiness and joy, she couldn't help but just let it wash over her. "Jack... I really don't see myself changing my mind. ...When the time is right and we decide to...my answer will be the same..."

Jack was still rather 'in shock' looking for a moment more...But then he took in a deep breath and smiled. "I'm happy, Sally. But, even still...I think I'll use the time between now and then to make sure that there's no possible reason you could want to change your answer." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, my darling, let's go into our home now. There's so much to do. We have to make up a lovely place for you to sleep for tonight and then tomorrow we'll find a proper room and set it up with a proper bed and a sewing machine and books and music and all the thing's you could possibly need. Right this way..." He walked her the few feet to the front door and then slowly opened it and bowed low, looking at her. "Ladies first..."

Now she knew better, the Ladies First thing was just an act of courtesy, and she found it sweet that he could be such a gentleman. "Thank you." She said, and stepped inside. There was indeed so much to do in getting things in place now that they were living together and soon to start their new lives, but boy she couldn't wait to get started! It would be such an exciting process.

This was it. She was home now, in her new home. Their home. It was their home now. It was still amazingly overwhelming to address this wondrous place as theirs, shared. But it was worth it, and would be worth the process.

Jack closed the door behind them and took her hand again and began to lead her upstairs to the main section of his observatory house. He was so thrilled. She was his now to care for and love and to make sure her life was filled with happiness and joy every day. Things must have been so hard for her with Dr. Finkelstein-he had seen little things over the course of their friendship that he didn't like...His Sally deserved better. And he would give it to her. She would never be his 'caretaker'. She would be his equal, his partner, his Pumpkin Princess and later...Pumpkin Queen. He would cherish her as she deserved to be cherished. Case closed.

Sally took in the place again, even though having been here before...and sighed happily. "Jack...I have to thank you again for this...it means so much to me, not just giving me a place to live...but to be with you, by your side every day...that's more than I could have ever wanted...thank you so much." She embraced him warmly in pure love and gratitude.

Jack just just grinned ear to ear and hugged her back. "Sally, it's okay...Really. I love you, I would never want you anywhere else than beside me. Remember...my dearest friend...how I asked to join you by your side...on Spiral Hill...where we could gaze into the stars?" He pulled back a little and looked at her with so much love.

: "And sit together...now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see..we're simply meant to be..." Sally finished, looking back with so much love as well, and gently lay her head against his chest again, melting into him. Now that they were home, where they wanted to be all along, there was no holding back.

"Arf!" Zero lay in his basket, having come back earlier on to wait for them, looking on happily, just as he had done earlier back in the graveyard when the were upon Spiral Hill.

Jack gave a very small, warm chuckle as he put his arms around Sally, pulling her in close. His eyes were closed and his chin rested atop her soft yarn covered head. "No fetch right now, Zero...Jack and Sally are busy..." He let out a content and blissful sigh.

Zero made a barking noise that sounded as if he were laughing as he winked at them, his nose glowing brightly.

"Sally..." he whispered, pulling back a little, though he still hugged her close. His eye sockets opened a little. 'She's...so ...Oh Sally...'

Looking up a bit, she smiled some more, probably wide as she could go. It was a wonder her mouth stitches didn't burst. "Yes, Jack?"

"I think I...want to kiss you again. D-Do you think that's normal? To be wanting to do it so much...and so spontaneously?" His shy smile was shaky, his eye sockets bashful.

Her smile remained, though it grew bashful, and she giggled. "Well, I think it's...normal enough... When you love someone, you want to be near them and exchange...affection together..."

"O-Oh...I guess your right...that does make sense...Um...d-do you want to kiss me again too now?" he asked quietly.

"...Well I...um...yes..." She admitted softly, looking away shyly.

Jack gulped, the small smile still on his skull. "Well...then...I-I guess...w-we should, um..." He felt all tongue tied. He knew it was silly but...this time they were kissing in their new home. So private and all alone...and before coming in the door she had basically promised to marry him. And now she was his, all his, to protect and love and...and... "W-We should, um..." he voice repeated quietly.

"Arf!" Suddenly the sound of Zero playfully barking entered Jack's ears. He blinked, coming out of his romantic trance for a moment. "Zero, I..." he paused and blinked again. The dog was floating over their heads with a smile on his face...and a sprig of mistletoe clasped in his jaw. He winked down at Jack.

Jack felt his bones tremble again today, and his eye sockets went wide and then looked away shyly.

Sally, though feeling bashful and shy, had no idea what the little plant was. "Jack...what is that?" She pointed up at the mistletoe.

Jack swallowed. He gave a tiny shrug. "It, um...it's called Mistletoe. At Christmastime, it's tradition that if you find yourself standing under some with another person...you're supposed to kiss them." He barely managed to glance at her, and to give a little smile on top of it. "I suppose Zero is...trying to help us along a little."

"Oh..." Sally's eyes widened, and then she looked away bit. "Um...Jack, could I...could I try?"

Jack blinked and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Could you try what, Sally?" he asked sincerely.

"Um...I wanted to be the one to...kiss you." She said in a small voice.

Jack...barely knew what to say. He just gave something that was a mix of a nod and a shrug and a shy blink and gulp.

"Arf!" Zero prompted again.

Sally looked at the mistletoe again, and then back up at Jack, before she gathered her nerve. I can do this...it's just kissing him...and I love him so much, I'd do anything for him...to show how much I care. This isn't rocket science!

Closing her eyes, she leaned up on tiptoe and gently touched her lips to his.

Jack took in a deep, involuntary breath through his nose, and his eyes shut. She... _'She...' _No, he couldn't even think it right now. Her soft little kiss, all for him. At the very least though his subconscious made a mental note to just FLOOD this place with mistletoe every Christmas... '_o-or everyday'._..Whatever worked.

Sally melted into the feeling and felt herself come closer to him, twining her arms around his neck. She was so unsure, but kissed him like she did before, gentle and so sweet. Her head exploded with fireworks and sparks ran through her body like fast-charged electric circuits.

Her hands came up to touch him and small, short, breaths began to escape Jack through his nose. I-It was just so much...This girl he was in love with was kissing him...He hadn't even known what kissing WAS until last Christmas...and he hadn't even realized that he loved her until this Christmas...which was today. But now she was his and she was...q-quite enthusiastically all over him. He was almost terrified really...And that idea almost made him laugh-he, the Pumpkin King, had really never been afraid of anyting...until today with Sally. First she had made him afraid of her being hurt by Oogie Boogie, and now he was afraid of her unexpected kisss and all it was and might be.

A few more moments passed before Sally pulled back a bit, a blissful and lovesick, dazed look on her face as she sighed happily. "Jack...? Was that all right?"

Jack's eye sockets slowly fluttered open. His mouth trembled a little, then smiled. "Hmm...?" he said quietly at first.

"I...did I do all right...?" She asked softly, smiling.

"You..." he looked down at her so lovingly. And then he sighed and spoke so tenderly. "Oh my darling, darling, Sally, how can you even ask if you did it all right? Oh my darling, darling, darling Sally..." He smiled and shut his eyes and scooped her up in a hug and twirled her around, just because he felt like it. His own Sally in their own house! "You make kissing a thousand times better than I ever dreamed it could be when I watched it happen in Christmas Town! You did it splendidly! And I'm so happy you're with me now, dear Sally..." He just held her close and happy now, savoring their closeness.

"Oh my!" Sally squealed in surprise as he had twirled around, but had smiled and giggled a bit before he stopped. She snuggled close to him, her eyes closing as she was filled with so much joy! So much love! Who would've thought that loving someone and being loved right back would be so wonderful? So beautiful?

"I'll always be right with you, Jack...I promise."

Jack let out such a happy sigh. "I promise too, Sally. I'll always be with you and protect you and care for you...and we'll start right now!" He pulled back from her and smiled at her eagerly. "First we'll make a lovely place for you to rest for the night! Now, um..."

Jack glanced around, still with his eager look...but then he blinked and frowned a little, clearing his throat in a touch of embarrassment. This place was a nightmare! And NOT in the good 'Halloween-oriented' way. After all of his brooding and planning and experiments lately with all of this Christmas stuff, the entire place really was just a complete wreck-papers crumpled and cut and curled were all over the floor and tables and walls, his chalkboard was covered with half crazed looking doodles about what Christmas might mean, furniture was pushed around and all over the place-whatever had been most convenient for his experiments at the time, and then just in general there was a mix of halloween and christmas decorations all over the place. It was a wreck and he felt so self conscious all of a sudden about asking her to live here with him now all of a sudden. 'She shouldn't have to walk into THIS as her new home!' He sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Jack?" Sally looked curious and concerned, as well as puzzled as to why Jack seemed so troubled all of a sudden. "Jack, what's the matter?"

Jack opened his eyes and swallowed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I.." he let out a deep sigh and turned to her, so apologetically, "Sally, this place is a mess. I should have kept it up better, but I've just been so obsessed with this Christmas thing...But you shouldn't have to walk into all of this when this is supposed to be your new home! It should have been spotless, perfect! It's so embarrassing..." He glanced down with a bashful frown. "I...supposed Zero and I are just used to living like bachelors, heh..."

Sally blinked, now quite confused. She looked around, just realizing that it was indeed quite a mess. A very untidy and dastardly messy mess. But, she just smiled and came around to look him in the eye. "Jack...after everything we've gone through, and where we are now...do you think that I would be bothered by something like this? It's all right, Jack... You were going through a lot, and things just kind of fell in and out of place along the way. I could never fault you for this, ever. And I don't..." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can even help you clean it up...if you want."

Jack blinked and then instantly shook his head! "No! I-I mean, no, I-I'm supposed to take care of you now! I just want you to relax and be happy and safe! I'll take care of all of it, every scrap of it! I'll make this place sparkle like the new fallen snow and even then..." he smiled, "And even then it won't be good enough for you, but it'll be the closest I can come."

"Jack...it's our home too, isn't it? Shouldn't I help? ...At least a little?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"I-I..." Jack was so torn...On the one hand he wanted to take care of ALL of this for her very VERY much! He wanted to care for her and give her the perfect home and love her so much...But on the other hand he...well...she was looking at him with this smile and these eyes,,,asking him for something she wanted...and it felt so hard to deny her like that. "I...I w-wish you'd let me take care of it..." was all he could manage weakly... "...b-but I...just want you to do whatever makes you happy..." he finished with.

"Well I..." Sally too, felt quite torn. She wanted to help so much! To really pull her weight around the place, and hey, it was their home now, right? She too, was responsible for its upkeep. It wouldn't be easy, but she was ready for it. But now Jack wanted to take care of it all, just to take care of her...it was so sweet.

"Jack...I...I could do...the little things for you, and you could...do the rest?"

Jack considered then nodded. "Alright...yes, I...I suppose that would be okay." He smiled. But then he added sincerely, "But please don't over exert yourself. You've had such a long day, my Sally. Um...here! Why don't you put the Christmas ornaments back in this box?" He snatched up a cardboard box and gave it to her. "The ornaments are all around." He smiled. "I'll start taking care of everything else." He winked and then scurried off start gathering and throwing out papers...papers all about Christmas' warmth and caring and happiness, and the potential formulas for these attainments. But who needd them now though? Jack had love and that made him happier than even Christmas.

Sally smiled as she took the box, nodding her head. "All right, Jack, I'll do that." She proceeded to pick up some ornaments from the floor that had fallen, and from other spots.

Upon spotting the mistletoe again, she giggled and decided to just leave it there. Who knows, it could come in handy...

* * *

><p>Later on, some time over an hour later, the place was a lot more tidy and organized. Sally had of course insisted on helping with other things, and Jack caved and offered for her to arrange and organize some books, which she was happy to do.<p>

It had been quite tiring, especially after all they'd been through this evening, but it was all worth it.

There were two things left to do. Light a fire, and find a nice spot for her to sleep. Sally wanted to help, but Jack immediately sat her down on the couch with a blanket, a soothing record playing on the phonograph, while he took care of those things. She of course didn't have the heart to protest, so she just sat there, listening to the music, all cozied up as she waited for him.

Jack just hustled and bustled. He quickly prepared her some tea and a few sweet spider cakes, then he got her an extra pillow...or three (hey, better safe than sorry!), then he scooped up her little sewing basket that they had taken from Dr. Finkelstein's house and approached her with an eager smile. "Alright, here we go...everything to make you as comfortable as possible." He nearly faltered with some of the things but then he finally got the sewing basket into her lap and got the pillows all around her and got the tea tray resting gently on the coffee table in front of her. "Now, do you need anything else, my lovely Sally?" He smiled warmly down at her. "Anything at all and I'll try to get it for you."

"Well..." Sally giggled and smiled at him brightly. It was so sweet how he was doting on her like this, and she didn't even ask for it! He just did it, because that's just what Jack did in showing how he cared. "I...think there is...one more thing I need."

Jack smiled, happy to be able to help of course. He leaned over her a little. "Of course, Sally-anything."

Unable to believe she was being so bold, she looked at him, and patted the seat beside her. "Would you join me, Jack?"

Jack's eye sockets went very wide at first and he didn't move. "I..." He swallowed and blinked a few times, and then he gave a small bashful smile and glanced to the side. "If...If you would like, Sally..." he replied humbly and sweetly, and then he took a delicate seat right on the opposite end of the couch next to her. For a moment he just let out a sigh and savored it all-the first peaceful evening...of many...that he would have with his Sally here.

Maybe the town's definition of something wonderful and heavenly came in the form of something frightening...but this had to be just simply heavenly, it had to be. It all felt wonderful, and so right.

After taking a few sips of tea, which refreshed her all the more, as well as eating the yummy pastries, Sally gingerly reached over, placing her smaller hand atop his bony one, shyly. She wanted to savour the moment, knowing that this was just the first of what would soon be their many wonderful nights together. But she still felt bashful in making a romantic move. "Jack...I..."

Jack had barely been able to resist the urge to just absolutely jump up in surprise at the feeling of her holding his hand. He really felt rather...nervous. He...He had been so focused on just getting things ready for her and making her comfortable and making sure she felt provided for on her first night here that...he hadn't even thought about what might happen when it was all done, just leaving himself and her together in private to enjoy it all. He swallowed, trying to be calm for the sake of keeping her night calm. "Yes...Sally?" he asked quietly, glancing at her. He didn't move his hand out from under the soft clothe of hers.

"I know it seems silly of me to say...but...I never would've thought that someone would go to so much trouble, just for me... I just wanted you to know...I appreciate it so much, Jack... Though, overall, I'm just so...glad we're here, together." She finally looked at him. "I...I love you, Jack. I'm so happy to be here, with you..."

Jack instantly filled with warm joy inside. His smile beamed. "Oh Sally..." he held her hand a little now, looking at her sincerely, "That's all I wanted...To treat you as specially as you deserve to be treated. You're so kind, Sally, and you deserve a life filled with people being kind to you too. And I love you too, Sally...and I'm so happy to be here too..." He moved a little closer, just admiring how she looked with the firelight glowing upon her. The two of them cozy on the couch, snow lightly falling outside on this night...and all the while the firelight dancing upon her. "Sally...you look so beautiful tonight..." he added quietly, barely realizing he was saying it out loud.

"Oh..." Sally giggled and looked away bahsfully, having not expected him to compliment her like that. "Thank you, Jack... For everything. You've given me so much...ever since we first met. You've been nothing but kind, sweet, helpful, caring and just so thoughtful...even in the time I was trying to tell you something was wrong with what you were doing before... I'm glad...you didn't see it as me trying to spoil your fun. I only wanted to help, I'm sorry if it seemed silly of me, though."

Jack chuckled. "Well, how could I get upset with you, Sally? WIth those big, endearing eyes, and that long soft hair, and that sweet, warm voice of yours...No one could. All you've ever made me want to do since the day I met you is smile, Sally. And nothing could ever change that."

She looked away and giggled a bit more, holding her free hand to her mouth. "Jack...stop it...you're too much..."

Jack smiled more and laughed more. "I'm just telling you the truth, Sally." He let out a small, happy sigh, observing the lovely sight of her happiness. "Even more smile is more beautiful by the firelight...my Pumpkin Princess."

"Oh Jack..." Sally sighed happily and looked at him with absolute fond love. "What did I do...to deserve your sweet kindness...?"

"Probably the same thing that I did to deserve yours...You were just...yourself. And that's more than enough." He smiled warmly.

She scooted a little closer to him, feeling quite an overwhelming sense of being bold in doing so. "Jack? ...Merry Christmas..."

Jack smiled a little more and gave her a small nod. "Merry Christmas to you too, Sally..."

Sally finally sat closer to him, and snuggled into his side, holding the blanket over her a little tighter. "A very Merry Christmas...isn't it?"

Jack blinked several times and swallowed, giving a small gulp. "Y-Yes..." his voice cracked a little and he instantly cleared his throat to get it back to normal. "I mean...yes...it is..." She was against him again and he once more tonight felt just so overwhelmed that his bones practically trembled. He had to let out a small, light sigh just to relieve some of what it was doing to him.

"Mmm...goodnight darling...Merry...Christme..." Sally yawned a bit, and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Jack smiled goofily and let out a full sigh. 'She called me 'darling'...' Before Jack could even really think about it he had slipped his hand from hers and put his full arm around her waist, pulling them more together. "Goodnight, my dear..." He closed his eyes in happiness.

But then a few seconds later, an idea struck him and he opened his eyes and blinked, looked very bashful for a moment at the sight of himself with his arm around her...considered for a moment longer...and then he whispered gently to her, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Sally...Sally...I...I'm not sure if it's...right...for us to fall asleep...here...together...l-like this...Are you sure that's okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Mmm? Mmm...?" Sally opened her eyes and looked up, a little dazed. "Oh...what? Is something...something wrong?"

He still looked all full of concern as he repeated the question. "Is it really alright for us to fall asleep together like this? I-I just, um...I'm worried that it might not be right for or fair to you...Me, um...imposing on your space like this...a-and so suddenly..."

Her eyes went wide as she was more awake, and pondered his question. "I...I don't know...would it?"

Jack gave a sigh. This whole love thing was more complicated than it seemed, wasn't it? "Well, I...does it feel wrong to you, Sally?" he asked sincerely and plainly.

Sally thought for a moment. Love really was tricky and complicated, that was for sure. But she had to think not about what was believed universally, but rather, on her own free thought. Did it feel right? Did it feel wrong?

"...No." She finally said, honestly. "I don't mind, Jack...not at all. But...if you're not quite ready for that, it's all right! I would never have you take such a step if you're not quite prepared for it."

Jack gulped, considered her whole answer and his own feelings...then he spoke again, once more sincerely and plainly. "Actually, Sally, I...want to too...I was just worried about you doing anything you weren't prepared for...but if you want to then I...would like to at least try it for tonight...And after all it really is a special night." He smiled. "It's Christmas and also...well...from now on this day is going to be our anniversary too so...I'll stay with you, at least for tonight, Sally..." He relaxed his slightly tensed form again, pulled her in close, snuggled against her. "Are you warm enough, my sweet Sally?" he asked, closing his eyes as he rested his skull atop her head.

"Oh Jack..." Sally murmured lovingly as she sighed in bliss, snuggling into him. "Thank you... I'm warmer than I can imagine..." In truth she did want them to sleep within each other's presence, she didn't think much of it until he had brought it up. And it only made her want this even more. She was glad he decided to try, even just for tonight. If he hadn't, she would have understood.

Jack sighed, feeling all goofy and trembly in his bones at her continued closeness. He pulled the blanket up close around them and rested against her, holding her. She was so...comforting. His soft, sweet, trusting, loving, warming Sally... "I'm warm too, Sally..." He let his skull brush against her yarn hair. "Very warm...with my lovely Sally..."

Her insides seemed to turn to mush as his skull yet again brushed along her hair, which she just loved. "I'm glad, Jack...we'll be warm...and greet the morning together..."

Jack nodded a little, already starting to nod off. "Yes...my Sally and I..." he hugged her a little closer, almost unconsciously, "Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight, Jack..." Sally closed her eyes, smiling all the while as she snuggled a little closer. "Pleasant nightmares..."

Jack chuckled a tiny bit. "Goodnight, Sally...Bad dreams..." he added with another small laugh before letting out one final deep sigh and drifting off.

And so that very night, the Pumpkin King and his Pumpkin Princess slept well into the night as the snow fell upon the town of Halloween. The greatest night anyone had ever seen. Many things have happened over the course of this year, especially this very night alone, there was much to fear.

Good things, bad things, horrid things...but in the end, it all turned out just as well as anyone could expect, so much so you swear you could hear birds sing.

Christmas was saved, Santa was back in action, Oogie Boogie was defeated, and Halloween Town was prosperous yet again for all time. Not just that, but the shy friends were now much more than they ever expected, together at last, their love sweet as a bell's wondrous chime.

The journey still wasn't over, not by a long shot. There was still many times, good and bad, yet to come in the future, with many things yet to be fought. But together, they could face anything. Nothing would come between the newly acclaimed Pumpkin Princess, and her beloved Pumpkin King.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks! But not to worry, because if you enjoyed this there will indeed be a sequel story coming soon ;) Please read and review and thank you all so much! Happy Reading!<strong>


End file.
